


Radioman 通讯兵

by Furrrball



Series: Loaded March 重装行旅 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Military, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furrrball/pseuds/Furrrball
Summary: 特勤队上尉Arthur Pendragon没法给Excalibur小队留住一名通讯专家，是因为没人有那么优秀。Merlin Emrys中尉被分到队里之后，Arthur想尽办法证明Merlin也没那么优秀。但他有。





	Radioman 通讯兵

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Radioman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234459) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 

> 作者注 (Notes by Author)：  
我不拥有Merlin(TV)的角色版权，也不从之盈利。  
这是我（任何意义上的）第一篇同人文，不论是英式语言还是军事词汇都未经校对。所有错误都是我的责任。  
预警：这是一篇军事同人文，会出现军事暴力情节。
> 
> 译者注 (Notes by Translator)：  
这是我（任何意义上的）第一篇同人翻译，不论是英式语言还是军事词汇都不够专业，所有错漏、生硬、疏忽都是我的责任。同人文的要旨是快乐，我期望译文能传达原文之美的万分之一。  
这是Merlin同人系列《重装行军（Loaded March）》的第一篇。整套系列构思宏大、情节精妙、语言生动，很难相信只是同人文，我猜想作者是不是有严肃的写作职业。整个系列很长，但每一篇都是可以独立来看的精彩故事。很荣幸作为媒介推荐给各位，如果喜欢，请在原作给作者点kudos。
> 
> To Author:  
Dear Footloose:  
Thank you so much for your kind permission. Your beautiful work has brought happiness to all of us.

“Roman！妈的Roman！回来！”

Arthur探出摇摇欲坠的墙迅速看了一眼，这墙是他的掩体。一大串自动步枪的火力射过来，差劲的砌砖化为粉末，他赶快缩回去。他足以看出新的通讯专家不适合他们小队：原因一，他以为自己比Arthur聪明；原因二，他以为自己比Arthur聪明。

特勤队22团C支队Excalibur小队上尉Arthur Pendragon的看法是，这种罪行够得上军事法庭了。他压低声音咒骂着念了八个月的脏话。师里怎么就不能分给他一个有半点脑子的人？队里原来那个家伙，MacGilvray，就不算太差。他张嘴吹牛之前好歹知道停下来听一听，情况汇报和进攻计划上也做得不赖。至少，在他中弹的伤势重到再也回不了Excalibur小队之前，做得不赖。

“骑士2号！看见他了吗？”

“确认，骑士1号。我看到我们这位出轨列车了，”安全无线电频道里传来Leon的声音。

Gwaine插嘴：“不如说是失事列车”。

“他在你两点钟方向，卡在那辆砸烂的便宜福特和剩下的一点儿东墙之间。”Leon继续，“四面包围，西北楼顶上有一架狙击枪，东南你十点钟方向有一对拿半自动的混蛋。有什么命令？”

“骑士3号！是否就位？”Arthur问。

“被火堆和自杀式炸弹稍稍拖了个后腿。十五秒到。” Lancelot在无线电里有点喘气。

“骑士4号！”

“二号混蛋在我准星上。要是一号混蛋稍稍往左挪一点儿，我就射一送一了。” Gwaine习惯性骄傲。

Arthur伏身跑过用作掩体的炸毁的房子，检查了最边上的窄巷，确认安全，之字型穿过废墟，动作之隐秘能让前上校Uther Pendragon感到自豪——如果老头儿现在还有所谓感情的话。不过Arthur从没放弃过努力。他在对面的巷口最边缘急停，停在更方便观察全局的位置。

“骑士们！听我命令，打下自己的目标——”

“你们他妈的在等啥！还有人吗！救命！我被围住了！救命啊！”Roman作为通讯兵，看起来都忘了无线电广播的频率，居然张嘴喊了起来。

Arthur捏紧枪管，咬紧牙关。他几乎能听见Gwaine在广场对面、半公里高处的狙击位上发出的窃笑声。

“一百块打赌，回总部俩小时之后他就走人了，” Gwaine突然出声。

“闭嘴，骑士4号，” Arthur说。

“我跟你赌，” Perceval插嘴。

Arthur无视他们两个。“听我命令——三，二…”

“骑士1号，八个人往这边来了，重武装，从六点钟方向朝你过来，” Owain的声音在无线电里有点噼啪。“三个正在围住骑士2号。”

Arthur深吸一口气，掩饰不住脸上的微笑。这就是他生活的意义——激动，紧张，挑战。

“好嘞，骑士们。你们知道该怎么办。打赢再见。”

\----------------

“愿赌服输。” Perceval冲着Gwaine的鼻尖伸出手，扭扭手指。Roman没能在两小时里调走——他花了两周。整整两周痛苦的时间里，Arthur忍受着Roman的哼唧抱怨，做着暗地里威胁、当面讨还人情的差事，不过看起来团里其他人不是非要把Roman塞给Arthur，只是更想确保Roman不会被塞回他们自己的队里。

整整两周——拼了命的两周。一回到支队临时总部，Arthur就把支队长官拉到一边，简单粗暴地做了一版汇报，包括Roman如何违反了留在后方、观察殿后的直接命令。Roman档案里这种投诉不是第一次了，马上要塞到他面前、让这中尉脸色发白的调令也不会是最后一次。但是还没等军队走完这些繁文缛节的流程，Arthur的队伍就又出任务去了。

从Roman听说Arthur要把他扔掉起，事情就急转直下，直到那天下午调令终于批下来。签了字，盖了章，递交到手。Arthur都没费事说再见。

“帮我买下轮的酒，”Percy说，拍拍Lancelot的肩，把钱递给他。“我请客。”

“我的钱，”Gwaine指出。

“现在是我的啦，”Percy说，朝全桌人露出大大的笑容，在空中挥了一下五张二十块的纸钞。他用不着特意问每人点什么。队里大部分人参军之前就是朋友，他们靠什么官僚奇迹凑成一个小队之后朝夕相处了这么久，每个人都知道所有人的喜好。

要点带裙边的饮料（主要为了嘲笑Gwaine），要点烈酒（主要给Owain和Perceval），还要点啤酒。但凡休假时在老酒馆喝酒，人人几乎必点啤酒。当地这家小酿酒厂，好多小队都醉眼惺忪地密谋，等退伍之后要把它搬去自己家乡。

Arthur不承认自己参与过这种叛徒式的阴谋。至少清醒的时候不承认。

摄政酒吧是特勤队们休假离队之前喝一杯的地方。吧规明令禁止穿制服，大家投飞镖的本领好到靶心都穿了，台球桌的预约单有一里长。基础训练营出来的新兵把自己的名字写上去，满心欢喜地用约到的台球时间跟老兵交换战术技巧和战场故事。

Arthur记不清上次大家一起在周五晚上出来是什么时候了，但他实在不记得摄政酒吧有这么挤过。

“我看到兔女郎们都出动了，”Gwen说，跟着Lance凑近吧台。人群给Lance让出的位子比给Percy的还大。一个漂亮的金发姑娘，身上的衣服不比几块手帕多多少，野心勃勃地挽上Lance的手臂，扭胯撞了一下他。Lance露出珍珠白的牙齿，从她手里钻了出来。他始终是个绅士，目光只放在她脖子以上。

Percy试都没试一下。

Gwen翻了个白眼，转过身去。

“你能打赢她，” Morgana怂恿道。

每个人，特别是Gwen，都知道她没什么好担心的——Lancelot是个正直诚实的人，简直又一次让Arthur奇怪，自己从前为什么没追过他。他唯一需要的提醒就是Gwen手上的婚戒，还有她脖子上的另一只，等着Lance退伍再戴。

Arthur把退伍日记得清清楚楚。他们都是一起入伍的，也要一起退伍，除非有战争之类的灾难把他们牺牲掉。官方记录里他们还有十八个月一周零三天，希望这就是终点了。

“谁打谁？”Leon问，凑到Morgana旁边，手臂搭上她的椅背。

“Gwen打那边那个妞，” Morgana指了一下。

“毫无疑问，”Leon说。

“不好说，”Gwaine往前凑，挤开桌上堆积如山的酒杯。“她看起来有点斗志，说不定还能撑几分钟。”

“哪个世界里能？” Morgana不屑。

“我赌赢的世界，”Gwaine说。

“不存在。”Arthur用酒杯挡住笑，喝了最后一口啤酒。他在杯沿上对上Morgana的目光，姐弟俩会心一笑，然后才想起他们应该忍不了对方才对。他看见她眯起眼睛笑得更深，当时就希望自己什么都没说过。

“喂，你们都一边去，”Gwaine说，“我要上大家都能欣赏我的地方去——”

“哪有这种梦幻世界？”Leon问。

“——但是新鲜啤酒马上来了，”Gwaine说完往椅背靠过去，想看看是什么耽误了这么久。

“所以说，”Morgana说，越过空座位推了一下Arthur的肩膀，“Uther知道你休假了吗？”

“放我一马吧，Morgana。就不能让人安心喝杯啤酒吗？”Arthur哀叹，尽量不畏缩。他受得住训练场上和战地里的各种打击，唯一能让他瑟缩的就是假期的晚餐义务。前上校——但还是要叫他上校——Pendragon从不接受拒绝，至于Arthur期满退伍来接手他一手建立的家族企业，只不过是时间问题。

这些晚餐，无一例外，充满了被Uther挑出错之后的“是，长官”，然后是提醒他以后要入职Pendragon咨询公司。有几周是让他领导武器测试部门，有几周是让他领导支持部门，偶尔是让他领导研发部门，开发那些军队需要的新工具。作为尾声，还要直接询问他的感情生活。

就好像Uther不知道他单身，不知道他坚定不移地喜欢同性，不知道他在大英军队里一样。虽然不只他小队，全军都有好多漂亮男生，可他哪有时间谈情说爱，更别提军队还有对越级交往的铁律。

“放我一马吧，Arthur，”Morgana学他。Leon嗅到一丝危险，把手臂从她椅背拿走了。“你在游戏场上开开心心躲子弹，我却要冒着生命危险跟Uther吃晚饭，不管他什么时候在城里。”

“八成是冲他嚷嚷市场部又捅出什么公关大篓子，”Arthur说。Morgana主管公关部，她跟市场部总监积怨已久，一提这事就非常危险。

就像现在。

“别想换话题，”Morgana的眼睛眯成一条缝，生气的时候眼刀能刀刀见血。“重点是，我两个月没见Leon了，而且……”

“你俩怎么还没结婚？”Arthur再次试着转移话题。没用。一点用都没有。

“……他是你爸。他想见你。你上次跟Padraig去泡吧的时候就欠我的……”

Arthur默默叹气，扫视周围。近处没人，但他只放心了一点点。虽然他的小队和朋友们对他的喜好毫不介意，虽然军队对少数性向的官方态度好像放松了一点，但他也一点不想登上基地小报的征友版。他把“不问不说”的准则牢记于心，就算理论上不需要这样了。

“Padraig？快算了吧，兄弟，我觉得你不是他的菜，”Gwaine插嘴。

“你他妈的哪里有毛病，我是所有人的菜，”Arthur说。“另外你介意小声点吗？我可不想广而告之。”

“你眼光太挑剔了，”Gwen指出。“你是该做做广告。”

Morgana把她纤细的手腕砸在桌上，所有酒杯都跳起三寸。“……除非你想让我告诉他，他生日那天你没去会议晚宴，没让他炫耀自己的继承人，而是去了……”

“行吧，Morgana，”Arthur疲惫地放下杯子。他学着Gwaine刚刚的样子，靠上椅背，琢磨着啤酒怎么还不来。

“你明天晚上就去。” Morgana说的不是问句，是个命令。“而且甜点上完之前不许溜走。”

Arthur内心哀叹。“拜托，Morgana……”

“给我去！”

\-----------------------

太大的房子，太大的桌子，久到没有终点的晚餐，第二道菜。Arthur终于忍不住看了看表。他们已经聊完了所有安全话题——Arthur的感情生活暂时被躲过，他也没兴趣听Uther的新情况。Arthur的任务都是保密的，虽然Uther不知为何总是能知道。

“你缺了一个通讯官。又一次了。”

“我们缺人这么久也做得挺好，长官，”Arthur说。“我的人能搞定。”

“短程无线电有局限，”Uther说。“你要小心不要弄丢长程。我知道你们上次交火就差点丢了。”

“通讯兵差点把自己搞到中弹而亡，没错，”Arthur解释，但他听出一点营销宣传的意味。“我猜你们正在开发的新型轻量长程无线电设备，能让我们彻底摆脱通讯专家？”

Uther在烤牛肉上边支起双手，皱眉垂眼。Arthur放下叉子，知道自己逃不过了。“小队里每个人都是不可或缺的，每个人都有自己独有的重要角色。你可以训练你的人在战场上身兼数职，但是专家就是专家。跟总部沟通的通讯专家至关重要，必须保证指令畅通。如果没有通讯线路，你就没了帮你在战场上制定决策的重要信息。明白吗，Arthur？你在特勤队这么多年，难道缺了这节课吗？”

“不，长官，”Arthur说，觉得自己又成了那个刚结束基础训练的新兵，听着长官拿他跟他父亲相比，意识到尽管在战争英雄的家里长大，自己还是一无所知，也根本比不上。经过了这么多年，完成了那么多成功的任务，他跟Uther做过的事相比还是一无是处。

这个衡量标准也太高了。不管他告诉过自己多少次，他总是忍不住想去够那个够不着的金环。

“可惜你的小伙伴们都没那个脑子，学不了精细电子，做不好通讯专家，”Uther说。“智库对研发部新出来的样机很感兴趣。卫星接口，温度和红外测绘，整艘军舰的能力都藏在面包盒那么大的机器里。”

“听起来很厉害，长官，”Arthur面无表情地说，纯粹为了赶快吃完饭回基地宿舍去而应和着。虽然他在城里有间豪华公寓，而且执行任务期间也有人照管。

公寓和宿舍都空空荡荡，没人等候，但是至少宿舍小一点，温馨一点，没那么一尘不染。

“初步实测结果很不错，但那是在可控条件下的测试。我们当然想看看实战结果，看这些样机表现如何……”

Arthur适时点头，从经验知道话题要往哪里去了。

“……你要是有机会实战使用这些机器，对你之后领导部门也有好处。可惜，除非你弄到通讯专家……我听说你们马上会分到一个新人。尽量跟他好好相处。”

Arthur勉强挤出一个笑容。“是，长官，我试试。”

“别只是试试。”

\--------------------

Thomas Kilgarath少校背地里被所有人叫做老龙，连他的上级也这么叫。他神情严肃，脸上有化学火灾的小块烧伤，伤疤愈合得坑坑洼洼，有点像鳞片的样子。尽管体型不大，但只要他一进门，多大多空的房间都挤得像塞满了人。不过他的外号不只是因为外表。不管什么时候，他都好像能把人当零食吞进去，只要这人看着好吃，他还能边嚼边自得其乐地笑起来。

Arthur提前休假回来，就撞上这种被逗乐的表情。他是为了整肃小队，做好下一个任务的准备，不论这次接到的是什么任务。等全队集合之后才会做简报——Gwaine总是最后一个，要么醉醺醺的，要么找不到自己的内衣只好穿着哪个姑娘的，要么两者都是。

尽管跳过了好几级，老龙还是越来越多地直接给他们分派小队任务。每次Arthur往他桌前一站，老龙就鼻孔一张，喷出浓烟来。

或者也可能只是二手烟。他是个臭名远扬的大烟枪。

“显而易见，我们已经没有单个儿的通讯专家可以派给你们队了，” Kilgarath上校说，隔着蓝色烟幕单刀直入。“我不想把别的队伍拆开。所以说，现在你们已经不能做执行任务的优先派遣队了。”

“啊？不不，别，”Arthur边说边控制住自己，“长官。我们之前就缺着通讯官上过战场，我们总能搞定——事实上，我们缺一个人，也超过了预期。”

“我就知道你会这么说。但我能想象要是你没有缺人，能多做多少事。”Arthur承受着老龙严厉的瞪视，看着又一根烟被碾进烟灰缸，忍着咳嗽的冲动，偷偷瞄了一眼上校左手压着的文件夹。“所以你要把人补上。”

“你说过没别人了，长官。”

“22团是没人了，”老龙说，拍拍文件夹。“我从21团调了人过来。”

Arthur惊得差点踉跄：“‘艺术家’团？可是长官，他们是预备役。他们根本不……”

“你要是想说预备役的全体官兵都赶不上你的标准，我强烈建议你闭嘴。”

“是，长官。”

“我听说这孩子很棒。非常棒。拿几个硬币几根电线能凑出部无线电的那种棒。要是跟你们队合作顺利，他愿意再续签两年。”老龙严厉地看了Arthur一眼，让他想起Uther。“你要确保你们合作顺利。”

Arthur暗自皱眉，挤出一声很小的“是，长官。”

“很好。他在威尔士过来的路上，1700之前会来报到。解散。”

Arthur敬礼转身，又转回来：“长官，他叫什么名字？”

老龙拿起文件夹看了一眼：“Emrys。Merlin Emrys。”

\------------------

Merlin把信封拈在空中，想透过信封看到里边的字。

“你知道想读信得先把信纸拿出来吧？”Will问，从旁边追上Merlin的脚步，一肘顶上Merlin的肋骨。

“闭嘴，”Merlin小声说。旁边的训练场上有新兵在练习动作——所谓训练场，其实就是个小山丘，教练员在高处能有优势——他还没忘记上次Will把他摁倒，两人撞进食堂的样子。

为了一封信跟Will再来一场摔跤，对他心心念念的调动毫无帮助。哪怕是他们已经算得上高级军官（他怀疑“高级”的定义就是“不是新兵”），也算是最严格的的教练员，要是他们军装上沾满土豆泥、脸上蹭满奶油玉米，新兵蛋子们也不可能对他们保有敬意了。

“你摸这封信就跟摸黄色杂志一样，”Will说。“干嘛磨磨蹭蹭的？赶紧拆啊。”

“我在努力准备承受坏消息，”Merlin说，对折信封塞进侧兜。

“藏起来没用的，”Will说。“拿过来。我偷偷看一眼，然后告诉你你有多蠢。”

Merlin给Will露出半边微笑。“真是好兄弟。休想。”

“你一点都不好玩。”

“你眼看要给我找麻烦了。你现在有什么活儿？”

Will往前一指。“射击演习。你呢？”

“解崩，”Merlin皱着眉头说。这不是官方名称，一点边都不沾，但他这么叫，他也知道基地大多数人都这么叫。解崩其实是破解敌方的无线电频率和密码，但是也能表示看新兵们能坚持解码多久才崩溃。“我讨厌这门课。两个新学员肯定过不了，我还得冲他们嚷嚷。”

“嗷，你会把他们弄哭哒，”Will嘲笑他。“然后你也会哭哒。”

“滚。”

Will推了他一把，Merlin在一寸厚的隔夜雪地上滑了两步。就这么一寸雪，就够让整个英国停摆，他听见旁边的士兵们发牢骚说最好能让特勤队也停摆。Merlin凶巴巴瞪了他们一眼——至少是他能做出的最凶的样子，他们就一边咽着口水嘟哝_抱歉长官_，_我要去哪哪我现在就去了哈_，一边踩着雪逃走了。

“你又在看那些美国人拍的军训电影了，是不是？”

“喂，维果·莫特森的瞪眼是很难学的，不过我从前线回来之前迟早要学会，”Merlin笑着说。他拍拍侧兜，信封在兜里皱了起来。“或者说，如果我能上前线的话。”

“你能啊，”Will鼓励道，用那种他觉得Merlin在犯傻、想为Merlin的不自信生气、但最后一秒又想善良点的语气。他一巴掌拍在Merlin胳膊上，说：“行吧，不然就晚点拆，等喝完茶？熄灯之前喝一点点酒庆祝一下？”

“或者是借酒浇愁，”Merlin指出。

“嘿，别逼我打你。我宿舍，别迟到，中~尉。”Will倒走爬坡往射击场去，一晃手腕，给Merlin敬了个懒洋洋的礼。

Merlin笑着往课堂赶去。

\------------------------

不出所料，他的班搞坏了不是一个、而是两个无线电，短路掉了一对手持机，他也真的不想知道那些笨手笨脚的新兵究竟是怎么把手机零件烧出那么大火苗的。不过，Merlin终归控制住了混乱，教了他们一点点破解载波频率和窃听的知识。在晚饭之前，他还向智库的白大褂们解答了一点敌方技术，他都不用动什么脑子。

他一边整理工具，一边琢磨了一会敌方干嘛要造短距离信号的跟踪器，不过肚子一叫就抛在脑后了。

食堂一向乱糟糟的，营养健康却食之无味的晚饭在胃里沉甸甸的，让他怀念起了战场上的单兵口粮。好歹单兵口粮还有点变化；他实在不知道日复一日地吃餐厅的土豆泥还能坚持多久，特别是正式厨师正在教新炊事兵上手，这些新人非要把纸板口味的饭做得一丝不苟，上天保佑，这样就不用上战场了。

他把餐盘放进待洗区，去找Will。

做教员有一点好，就是除了自己的训练、健身方案和教学之外，Merlin手上的时间要比排里的中士们多得多。中士要时时监控新兵；而Merlin只需要保证新兵不挂科，如果挂了的话，一次又一次重复教，直到通过。

“班里有射得准的吗？”Merlin坐在床铺上，问Will。Will坐在他的小桌子前面，眯眼看着评测文书，在各处做着记号。Merlin给学生的初步测评早已经填完归档了——班里只有不到二十个人，所以容易得多；Will有一整个排的学生要操心、要判卷、要打分，还要给评审委员会提交个人评语，这样委员会才能确定哪些新兵适合哪个专业兵种，或者他们究竟是不是适合特勤队。

Will在空中做了个扭动的手势，接着继续做笔记。“或许一两个能在五百步外射中一二环吧，剩下的就……我们究竟为啥要干这行来着？”

“因为你这个学位也就能做这个了，”Merlin指出。他们一起上的大学，Merlin读的是工程学，而Will就选了所有容易的课——对_Will_来说容易——凡是能报上的，凑满了毕业的学分。

Will用两根粗鲁的手指回答他。“早知道军队里有这么多作业要做，我就该进海军。或者空军。必然要选皇家空军。”

“那你就会把所有时间都花在洗甲板和擦挡风玻璃上，”Merlin说。他伸手从底层柜子拿出一瓶威士忌，Will总是藏在那儿以备不时之需。他喝了一口，递给Will。

“他们要是不让我去开战斗机，那才是浪费，”Will说，拿着酒瓶的手竖起两根手指，指了指自己，然后喝了一口。他把笔丢在纸堆上，转过椅子来。

“说回那封信，”Will说，把酒瓶递回来，“我琢磨着，你还是应该现在打开，别拖了。万一是有时限的呢？那种‘24小时之内接受任务，不然就是辜负女王和国家，就地处决’之类碟中谍的戏码？”

“我都跟你说过了别琢磨，”Merlin说。“耳朵里都要漏出泥了，又不雅观，又不好闻。”

“别怂了，Merlin，”Will说。“赶紧拆开完事。你想转回战斗部队都多久了？”

“七个月，”Merlin说，又递了一轮威士忌。“七个月，发了四次申请。人可接受不了那么多次拒绝，你也知道。”

他顿了顿。

“说实话，你不知道，对不对？你好像对拒绝有免疫还是怎么的。上周五……”

“喂，我们在说你呐，缩头中尉，”Will指着Merlin。“把信特么的拆开，不然我给你拆。”

自从收到那封信，它都快把Merlin的口袋烧出洞来了。现在它挤在一个裤子后袋里。他拿出信来，抹平白纸上的褶皱，手指沿着字母抚摸，好像指望它们奇迹般地活过来，不过也不是不可能。他记得大学里至少发生过一次，纸上的字母和数字之间还打了一仗，用括号做盾，等号做炮，减号做剑。他的考试一塌糊涂，卷子最后一秒才交，填空的地方都是擦脏的铅笔道，他试图管住那些小士兵的地方全是橡皮渣。

他学到了多喝咖啡、上课听讲。

“要是又被拒绝，我要怎么办？”

“按时退伍，不要续签，在追着招你好几年的大公司找一份好工作，然后做我干爹。”

Merlin喝了一大口威士忌。“听起来都不错，除了最后一部分。我知道你根本不可能献身，结果我什么性生活都没法有。”

“变性啊，兄弟。我跟你说多少次了，你做姑娘肯定很可爱。”

“你那次把我当成姑娘，实在太变态了。”

“我又醉又嗨，那是在Wendy家的万圣节派对，你从哪儿变出那套装扮的？我还是觉得你前面塞得不够多，”Will边说边拍了拍胸前。“信呢？来吧。就像从嘴上扯胶带。快点撕。”

Merlin扬起一边眉毛。“有什么我想知道的吗？从嘴上扯胶带？你是不是尝试了什么SM口味，才追到……”

“红头发姑娘，行了吧？我跟那个红头发姑娘一起出的酒吧。Vi？你认识她，穿着女王制服。我现在还在后悔呢。赶紧拆信，”Will说。

Merlin坏笑。

他的手指又滑过信封，指甲划进慢慢搓磨了好几天的封口。他不想撕破信封，但还是扯开一半，把信纸抽了出来。他边展信边深吸了一口气，还是没能镇定下来。看着熟悉的信纸、熟悉的格式、熟悉的开头，忍不住皱起了眉。

字迹变得模糊了起来。他重读了一遍，心脏怦怦狂跳。

“威士忌拿给我。”他吞了一口，酒岔进气管让他咳嗽了起来。

“嗷，Merlin。不是吧。抱歉。”

Merlin一边咳嗽一边摇头：“没有，没有。”他把信递过去，Will一跃而起。

“你拿到了！大笨蛋，你拿到了！”

Merlin不知道让他熏熏然的是威士忌还是幸福感。他笨手笨脚地站起来，跳了一小段舞，结果仰天摔在床上。Will指着他哈哈大笑。他拿到了。他终于拿到了回到前线战场的调令，不用再把自己的全部知识教给那些小孩儿了，他们根本学不会他教的一半东西。不是说他沉迷于危险——其实可能就是——但自从他中弹调离、逐渐康复起，Merlin总觉得他缺了什么。

战场上重装战士的兄弟之谊，出生入死之间建立的纽带，与战友一同奔袭时的兴奋，每个人都胸有成竹、使命必达，这些都独一无二、无可取代。他知道自己回不了原先的小队了，因为他被送去“艺术家”团不到几个月，小队就解散了。虽然Will不知怎么回事，也跟着他来了，不过……真是好消息。天大的好消息。

再想想，恐怕不能算是好消息。

“我去。妈妈肯定要打死我。”

Will满脸的笑容像被泼了冰水，瞬间无影无踪。“别提你了！你妈妈会打死_我_！”

Hunith Emrys像不可抗力一样——军队最勇猛的冲锋遇到这股可怕的力，也会就地急停，将军们慌忙寻找能安全避开的最佳战略。Merlin的妈妈之前是普通军队的护士，现在是急诊室护士，她了解儿子在战场上会遇到的危险，因为Merlin小时候，她就是这样失去了他父亲。

“你可以到了之后再打给她，”Will建议说。“远远躲开她擀面杖的攻击范围。”

“你呢？”

“我是半个伦敦最棒的神枪手，”Will嗤笑。

“你想想看，其他所有人连谷仓的宽边都射不中，你这也说明不了什么，”Merlin说。

“喂，把我的威士忌还给我，”Will说。

“而且不用说，妈妈看你第一眼，你就会缩成一团、把所有秘密都吐出来，包括你有多讨厌她的炖兔肉。”

“你妈妈实在太适合逼供了。一个指头都不用动，一个眼神过去，他们就都招了，”Will说。他们想了想那画面，脸都白了。Will喝了最后一节深琥珀色的酒液，稳了稳自己。“你什么时候动身？”

Merlin清醒了点，又看了一眼信。“我猜大概马上。调令正在过来，我28号出发。”

“今天26号了。”

“天呐，”Merlin揉揉脑袋。“幸好我看了信，是不？”

“幸好我逼你看了信，”Will纠正他，伸出脚尖翻开箱子，翻来翻去想再找出瓶酒。“该死的，我又得找学员替我搞一瓶了。”

“你派新兵去给你买酒？”

“你不吗？”

“不啊。”Merlin皱起了眉。

“太可惜了，”Will说。“他们什么都肯帮你干，只要你给他们评测的分数打高点。你之前有机会应该暗示暗示。这么着，明天晚上是你最后一晚，我们要不要去酒吧喝几轮？”

“行呗，”Merlin说，脑袋里已经塞满了出发之前需要干完的一堆事。行李要打包，领来的东西要退还，无线电那边要挑两个兵，还要填小山一样的表格……

Will拍了他一巴掌，他回过神来。“嘿，跟你说话呢。”

“我错了。”

“小心点，好不好？低调点，别干傻事？”

“你是想说，别干那种你都知道不该干的傻事？”Merlin问，咧嘴笑了。

“我都知道你他妈的就更该知道，你也好意思说，”Will说。“去了那边照顾好自己，懂不懂？军队里没什么人愿意跟基佬混在一起。”

“我不都照顾自己这么久了吗？”Merlin刚入伍不久就学到了教训。他的秘密没守住，别人欺负他的事他也抓不住证据。不过他们渐渐欺负够了他，就去找下一个更容易恐吓的人了。

“还有另外那件事，”Will做了个傻乎乎的巫师施咒的手势，Merlin吓了一跳，哈哈大笑。“我可不想看到你被发现，然后被政府抓去做实验。”

“我也不想，”Merlin说，醒了醒酒。他在战场上曾经用过魔法，救过他自己，也救过他的小队，但不论何时都非常非常小心。他的魔法之前从没让他失望过，除了上一次，子弹从他防弹衣的薄弱处穿过身体，嵌在离心脏只有一厘米的地方。“我答应过妈妈，我也答应你。我会小心的。我绝对不会被抓到。”

\---------------------

Merlin还没踏出直升机、搬下行李，飞行员就叫住了他。有那么一瞬间，Merlin慌张地以为调令被撤回了。

“嗨，Emrys？”

“哈？”

“祝你好运。”

Merlin冲飞行员——挺好看的小伙子，有点《壮志凌云》的范儿——笑了一下。“谢啦，兄弟。”

“不是，我没说那事，不过那事也是。我是说，我刚收到下边指示。你找队长报到之前，得先去跟老龙聊两句。”

“他在这儿？！”Merlin的哀嚎比螺旋桨声还高一个调，飞行员——姓Anderson——皱了一下眉。

“看来你认识他。”

“对啊。操。糟了。”Merlin用手揉了揉头发。Thomas Kilgarath少校要他一落地就去见他，真不是个好兆头。他呆了一会，把大行李袋扯下直升机甲板，忘了自己用魔法变轻了重量。一扯的冲劲差点让他仰天跌倒，摔在尘土飞扬的柏油路面上。

飞行员没留意，又按了几个键，然后汇报升空。他在座位上扭身给Merlin一个同情的表情，“我刚说的，祝你好运。晚点见，Emrys。”

“天，希望如此，”Merlin说。飞行员大笑一声。“我上哪儿找得到他？”

“中间的绿色大帐篷，”Anderson说。“没人能错过。”

显然有人能错过。Merlin从帐篷旁边经过两次，直到好心人给他指了方向。他把行军包放在Kilgarath办公室门口，在大桌子前面立正。

“稍息。”

“长官！”Merlin双手背后。

“恭喜调动，Emrys，”老龙说。他摁熄一支烟，往帐篷里呼出一口烟雾。Merlin偷偷希望能用魔法把空气清洁一点儿，他的肺无比渴望氧气。但是只要眼睛里金色一闪，他就指定露馅，轻轻松松被关进政府实验室，再也见不到妈妈了。

“谢谢长官。”

“你调回战场的事取决于一个重要因素，Emrys，”老龙直入正题。他又扯开一包烟，抽出一根。Merlin发誓他根本没瞧见老龙点烟，烟雾就又充满了帐篷。“你被分到我们的一个精英小队。实话说，是最精英的小队。大部分队员都是从一开始就在一起的，所以他们在战场上尤其厉害。倒霉的是，他们总是留不住通讯专家来救他们的命。要是他们一直缺个关键成员，指挥部就不想让他们上阵冒险。

“这个关键成员就是你。

“这个机会独一无二，Emrys。别浪费。尽全力跟小队相处，你就能走很远。”

老龙停顿了好长一段时间，Merlin猜测他的动员会开完了——整个动员会就是在说，你要是搞不定，就得被打回去。Merlin觉得这更像是威胁。

Merlin暗地里骂了一句。他早该知道没那么走运，要是没坑，哪轮得到他上前线。

“是，长官，”他咬紧牙关说。老龙发现了。

“把它看成是你的命运，Merlin Emrys。要不是有重大使命，你也不会出现在这里。你会是你队长的无价之宝，他会需要你的。”

“是，长官，”Merlin说，感觉像是有点安慰，又像是被摆布了。“我尽力而为。”

“最好做到。”老龙微微一点头。“解散。”

“是，长官，”Merlin自动敬了个礼。手还在额上，他问：“长官？我的队长是谁？”

“你的小队是Excalibur。你的队长是Arthur Pendragon。”

\---------------------------

_Excalibur_。

谁没听说过Excalibur小队？土库曼斯坦的幽灵，巴罗行动的判官，巴格达的魔鬼。不管在什么地方，不管敌我力量差距多大，不管成功的概率多低，但凡是Excalibur接受的任务，都所向披靡。纸面上看，小队成员跟别的特勤队员没什么差别。他们受过一样严苛的训练，忍着一样差劲的条件，靠着战斗特长和手足情谊聚在一起。但实际上，Excalibur的每一个战士都是Arthur Pendragon队长一手挑选的：跟他一起入伍的兄弟，跟他从小长大的朋友，精英中的精英。每一个战士，除了Merlin。

走在去Excalibur营房的路上，Merlin几乎无法呼吸。

特勤队的常规操作是一个小队住一个宿舍，但Excalibur更进一步，连队长也跟他们住在一起。他们是最密不可分的团队，也是最难调进去的团队，因为调进一个人，就是换下一个重伤或者牺牲的队员。没人会希望这事在特勤队队友身上发生。不过这也说明了调进Excalibur的可能性几乎为零。除非你是个通讯专家，因为Excalibur换掉通讯官的频率像Merlin换内裤一样勤。

显然Arthur Pendragon是把那些通讯官当早饭吃掉了。

真棒。真他娘的棒。

能调进Excalibur让人喜忧参半。Merlin不知道自己是想高声大笑还是放声大哭，只好捂住嘴、咬住手掌，假装遮住一个呵欠。越是走近E字头的军营，他怦怦乱跳的心脏就越指向_怕得要死_。

Merlin不清楚原先队里的通讯专家是谁，也不清楚他出了什么事，更不知道为什么所有通讯官都坚持不了两趟任务。但是他只有两个选择：一是被Pendragon折腾，二是被老龙吃掉，Merlin对这次调动真是有点后悔了。或者说，他就不该调来。

营房看着空无一人。Merlin照例在门外喊了一声，想吸引谁的注意，然后低头钻了进去。但背后有人喊他名字，吓了他一跳，像个被抓住偷吃饼干的孩子。“Emrys？你是Emrys对吧？”

迎面走过来的男人漂亮得像拉丁神像，黑色卷发，巧克力色的瞳仁，橄榄色的皮肤被阳光晒成棕色。要不是经历了多年的漂亮男人免疫训练，Merlin几乎要流口水。大英军队里满当当的都是男模——难怪营地周围的酒吧里总是塞满了想吊上几个好男人的姑娘。对Merlin来说，特勤队就是对自控力的一场考验。

“对，是我，”Merlin说，心里好奇这是不是Arthur Pendragon。这人笑容温和镇定，让人一下就喜欢上他——这么说来应该不是Arthur Pendragon。

男人伸出手，握手温暖又有力，最后还轻轻把Merlin往里拉了一把。“我是Lance Du Lac。本来要去停机坪那儿接你，不过你的飞行员说你被Kilgarath少校抓走了。在飞机上睡了吗？”

“我早就掌握了脑袋撞着舱壁也能睡着的本领，”Merlin笑着说，Lance也轻声笑起来。

“那就好，那我带你四处转的时候就不会把你累垮。队里其他人被拉去出巡逻任务了，几个小时之内回不来。有足够的时间带你看看哪儿是哪儿。”

“没问题，”Merlin说。“我东西放哪儿？”

“最后那张铺是你的，”Lance说，指着最远处的角落。总共有十六张铺——十五个队员，一个队长，队长的床铺看着是前门对面的那张，因为床铺旁边有张桌子。Merlin看桌子的时间可能有点长，因为Lance友好地拍拍他肩膀说，“别担心Arthur。他叫得响，可是不咬人。”

“行，”Merlin边说边经过走道，把行李袋放在床上——他熄灯之前再收拾，有一包是他默认出任务的工具包，已经整理好了。不过他需要赶紧先去签领一些工具，现在就去。他看了Lance一眼，指了指队长的桌子。“多少钱起押？”

“起押？”Lance话音里有一点点迟疑——但是掩藏得还不够——Merlin足以验证他猜对了。

“来吧，说真话。你们换了那么多通讯员，肯定有个赌局，赌新人能坚持多久。我也要买，”Merlin说。“还能赚点钱。”

Lance发出讶异的笑声。“让你赌自己，可不太公平。不过我觉得你会适应得很棒的。来吧，我带你做个军营半日游，然后我们看看怎么整理你的机器。”

\---------------------------

Arthur怒不可遏。常规巡逻的结果是一点儿都不常规。

任何人要是问他，就算是Leon问他，接这趟巡逻是不是为了躲开新的通讯员，他都会誓死抵赖。但事实上，他实在承受不了再接纳一个新人，也听到传言说有个特勤队外的小组有两个搞通讯器还不错的技术官。等到——不是如果，是等到——Emrys捅了娄子，像垃圾一样被丢出去，Arthur一定要说服Kilgarath基地有人能替他，就算不是特勤队的人。

上不了前线让Arthur难过得要死，他也知道队员们都迫不及待了。这就是为什么他要接这趟巡逻——他们没法痛痛快快打仗，只好靠这个稍微缓解一点儿对危险的瘾头。但是此时时刻，那两个普通新兵看着就像只会用iPod建个歌单，其他啥都做不了，更没法找到他们需要的无线电频段，结果就是找不到回去的路，也没法把被火力压制的第二个巡逻小队带回去。

他们花了太久才找到另一个巡逻小队，太久才找到从一开始就在外围射击的岗哨，太久才把所有人都救出来。因为另一个巡逻队的车被炸翻了，他们得在自己的悍马里给伤员挪出空间，然后一路跑回来。

Arthur也让管无线电的兵们跟着跑。他们每公里就换着扛仪器，Arthur也同意——加上每人自己的行军包，仪器的重量太沉了。他们不是特勤队员；他没指望他们未经训练就扛得动额外负重，不过他还是期待了一下。他总是期待最好的。

现在Arthur只想把两个巡逻小队带回基地，最好别等他们被记迟归，或者更惨的情况，宣判任务中失踪，一切都怪临时招募的无线电员记不住基地频段。

他浑身是汗，又热又累——其实每个人都是——但是他敢打赌没别人像他一样，咬牙咬得太紧都快把牙齿咬碎，眼看都要能磨碎钻石了。

“也不是他们的错，”Leon说，跑在他旁边，警惕着远处和高处的危险。

“明明就是，”Arthur恨恨地说。他朝一个小兵瞪了一眼，小兵面色通红，气喘吁吁，看着下一秒就要晕过去了。他小声咒骂，临时跑出队列，一把抓住小兵推向悍马，指挥另一个人下来代替他跑。他一回来，Leon就朝他坏笑。

“闭嘴吧。”

“我什么都没说呢，”Leon说。

“他们连无线电都搞不定，还把我们带丢了，我恨不得给他们扔进库房去，不过我也不想让他们现在晕倒，”Arthur厉声说。

Leon耸了耸一边肩膀，扭头去看一条小巷，注意着周边动态。“老大说啥就是啥。”

Arthur哼了一声没回话。他们默默跑着——Excalibur全队都在跑步，三个打头，三个殿后，其他人围着悍马（他们的悍马）形成队列，悍马载着其他巡逻队里的伤员和没受伤的士兵——又跑了一公里才开口。

“我不是说要抱怨，不过我们是想等那个新人来着，”Leon说。“咱们做过夜间巡逻。说实话，咱们更喜欢夜间巡逻，能凉快点儿。”

“Lance会照顾好他的，”Arthur说。他努力不去想Emrys。Arthur本来想把希望压在那几个普通兵上，但现在看起来，他最好希望这个叫Emrys的孩子能稍微好那么一点儿，能跟上他们队伍。老龙只告诉了他这个特勤中尉的军衔、名字和特长，其他什么都不肯讲，只跟Arthur强调说不管现在挑新通讯官的可能性有多小，要是他们留不住Emrys，可能性会再小好多倍。

自从Kilgarath 给了他那句无言的最后通牒，Arthur的胃就紧张成一团。一方面，他没办法一直没有通讯官——通讯官可以说是他在战场上的左膀右臂，他要得到实时稳定的信息流，要确保任务成功，就必须得依赖他。另一方面，他更没办法让小队接受一个不够精英的人。供需两端形成一条悖论。不过要是能让他的队员心情愉快，能接到充满挑战的任务，他也愿意接受一个不够完美但潜力充分的人。

他只希望自己不必因为咬碎大牙而去见基地牙医，然后被教训一顿别把自己绷太紧。

小队直到跑进基地大门才放慢速度，跟着悍马从两倍速跑变成一倍半。Arthur在盯着士兵们卸下伤员送往医疗帐篷，却一眼瞧见那两个士兵——明明应该擅长处理小仪器的——偷溜出列，去找司务长的帐篷归还设备。他怒气冲冲地跟了上去。

\-----------------------

Lance带他转了一圈综合营，给他介绍了所有需要认识的人，带他上手填了设备表，然后带他排上队。他让Merlin自己填表——有的时候表也太多了——填完的时候他刚好回来，又带他转了一圈设备间，把通讯设备留到了最后。

Merlin花了半小时跟司务长谈技术——司务长听得懂专业词汇，但连那些机器的一半都懒得调试——然后注意到Lance不见了。Merlin希望他填完表格之前Lance能回来，因为他_好饿_，而且实在不想自己找去食堂的路，也不想找回宿舍的路。希望Excalibur已经回来了。

他猜Lance也去找他们了。

Merlin看着被丢到他面前的设备叹了口气，提醒自己之前在前线也没什么更好的机器，也提醒自己在预备役里被好设备惯坏了。无线电盒子遍体鳞伤，而且……司务长又扔给他几包备用零件，可以用来调整盒子，他点头致谢。零件不够多，其他需要的部分还要申领订购，不过作为开头也不算差。

他几乎没注意两个士兵——更像是两个孩子，不过相比之下，Merlin也不比他们大多少——把盒子推给司务长，转身要溜。

“你们不跟军士长汇报仪器坏掉了吗？”

Merlin扭头看了一眼，回头看看电路，又扭头看回去。

如果军队里真的有人能让Merlin忍不住流出口水，那一定是_这个_人。不光是好看的脸，棱角分明的颧骨，坚定的下颌，金色的皮肤，满头的金发超乎现实地充满阳光，发丝被汗水黏在眉间。不光是肌肉结实的身材，昂首阔步的姿态，甚至不是蓝得像寒冷冬日天空一样的眸子。

是全身上下。那人满足了Merlin幻想清单上的所有条件，甚至还有几条Merlin没想到的，他在脑海里急急忙忙记下来，免得之后忘了。

Merlin努力不看他，几乎就要成功了，只怪他忍不住同情那两个试图跟司务长解释的士兵。

“你们什么意思，什么叫坏了？它们签领之前我是亲自检查发出的，”军士长说。

“要么它们是在路上坏了，”金发男人说，声音在怒火边缘，“要么这两个人签领的时候就有问题。怎么回事，小伙子们？你们说是查好领出的，难道是在军士长面前撒谎？”

Merlin看了一眼短程无线电，又看了一眼两个士兵。设备不复杂，是战场上常规配备的款式，但是一旦出了加密中继器的范围，短程无线电的交流就只能在单元之间进行，而不能跨区了。其中一个孩子已经面色发白，另一个结结巴巴地说，“我们检查过的，长官。我发誓。我们进城之前设备都没问题。您自己看，我们在这儿都连不上基地。”

司务长捡起一个单元，按起了按钮。“看起来没问题……不对，等等，我听到干扰声了。抱歉，长官，我不是专家。我得找工程师看看毛病出在哪儿。”

“我能看一眼吗？”Merlin插嘴，金发男人的严厉视线离开了瑟瑟发抖的士兵，转而向他发出激光，实在让他不舒服。“可能是调制器出了毛病。有可能是进了沙……”

“我根本不在乎，”金发男人甩出一句。

短短六个字，那人就掉出了Merlin的幻想名单。Merlin扯出一个微笑——一半是为了安慰那两个士兵，他们看起来一会想掉进地缝、一会想撒腿逃跑，一半是为了安抚这个看起来很记仇的人，让他别当场发作。

金发男人还没说完。“两种可能性，我想知道哪种是真的——是设备不合格，还是人不称职。不管哪种，都有人要被写进报告了。我们跟总部失去了联系、几乎惨败了一场巡逻、几乎没能及时赶上被击中的悍马，而且还没法用无线电呼叫空中支援。”

“你把他们救出来了，对不对？”Merlin问。那人的蓝眼睛严厉得削钢碎铁，毫无疑问，眼神扫过Merlin的时候就像镰刀割过麦田。Merlin决定在那人说话之前打断他，就偏过头，一只手放在金发男人肌肉丰满的肩上，拉他往旁边走了两步——挺难的，因为那人抵抗了一下。他放低声音，免得其他人听到。

“你看，小孩儿们已经挺难过的了——”事实上他们眼看就要晕倒——“这些无线电设备里如果进了太多沙，或者上次交还的时候没有清理干净，就容易受干扰断线。”

“谁问你了？”金发男人厉声说。

“没人问。我就是想说，情况也不一定有你想的那么黑白分明，”Merlin说。“我刚查了三个盒子，只有一个没被沙子填满的，所以我猜无线电也差不多。你们队当时要是急着走，下士就可能没仔细查。这也有可能，对不对？”

跟这个男人靠这么近，Merlin没法不注意到微咸的汗水味，或者是这人本身的味道。他也很难控制自己不往下看，看那人坚实的下颌，颈边的曲线……Merlin忍住了。他以为金发男人会抽身走开，会把他打倒在地，会继续大喊大叫，但是没有。男人眯着眼睛盯着Merlin，眼神里更多是_我在考虑_，而不是_滚开，别靠近_。

终于，那人转身离开Merlin，走近司务长说，“把盖子打开。”

司务长灵活的双手只花了几秒钟就开了盖，一个开完接着开下一个。他翻过盒子，抖出沙子，每个单元里都落出半汤匙细小又粗砺的的白砂。无需言语，每个人都知道用不了这么多沙子，就足够截断他们的巡逻了。司务长面色苍白，两个下士如获大赦，金发男人的双唇抿成一条薄线，让人想亲一口。Merlin移开视线。

“日出之前，我要看到每个通讯单元都被拆开，清理得干干净净，”他用钢铁般的声音告诉司务长，眼神落在两个士兵身上，他们立刻瑟缩了起来。“你们俩帮他一起。假设说，只是假设，明天早晨我进来之前你们要是能干完，我或许可以不把你们三个写进报告里。”

“是，长官！”三个人齐声说。

Merlin正要重新拿起他的无线电盒，金发男人在他肩上重重一拍。“你呢，既然这么专业，就给他们演示一下吧。”

_混蛋！_Merlin想。但他点了点头，无论如何想先把活儿干好。“行呗。”

金发男人丢给他一个奇怪的眼神。这眼神好像很熟悉，不知道为什么，Merlin心跳了几下，才想到是什么意思。Merlin回给他一个最闪亮的笑容，重说了一遍，“行~呗，长官。”

他没敬礼。他觉得敬礼就太夸张了。

金发男人哼了一声，气冲冲出了帐篷。

\--------------------------

Arthur怒火熊熊。他倒不是还在气无线电那堆破事——战场上出过那么多次这种事，他现在也该习惯了。他气的是某个朋克小孩儿做的事都比他对。Arthur也没做错，不能说是真错，但是他刚刚眼看就要抓错原因，要不是他想了想那人说的话，免不了就要大丢面子。

他想不起来自己上一次听从队伍之外的人的劝告，是什么时候了——长官们当然不算。Arthur并不是完全不听别人说话，也不是完全不考虑别人的建议。他只是对那些从头到尾就不懂自己在说什么的人，没有亲临_现场_的人，实在提不起注意力。他们到底懂什么？他都想不明白自己怎么就愿意给这个陌生人说话的机会，没在他刚说出两个字就打断他。

很大可能性是，Arthur因为那人是个特勤队员而给了他一点尊重，他也确实能肯定那人是特勤队的。特勤队员的言行举止都不一样——连休闲军装的穿法都不一样，就好像任何一秒钟都准备好了应对灾难。所以他才听的。而绝对不是因为那双明亮无暇的宝石蓝色眼睛，蓝得像月升和日出的天空混在一起生出的小宝宝。绝对不是因为棱角分明的颧骨，好像能分开每个英国海岸上的怒涛；不是因为总是平静无波的双唇，却在他露出笑容时分开；不是因为乱糟糟的头发，肆意妄为得好像在_祈求_有人把它理顺一点儿。也绝对，绝对不是因为Arthur手臂上那只手，那种熟悉又舒服的重量。

他听那人说话只是因为他是个特勤队员。就这样。没别的原因。

Arthur揉揉脸，结果把脸上的积尘揉进了眼睛里。他要么就得去弄明白这人是谁，尽快把身体里那种_我的天我想要他_的冲动发泄出去；要么就得躲得远远的，免得在基地里闹出尴尬的事来。他真的不能给自己找麻烦，现在尤其不能。

Arthur在路上走了两步才想到，如果说基地里有个他不认识的人，这人还_懂_通讯系统，那为啥这人不是个通讯专家，以及为啥他不知道这个人的存在？

他退了回去，正准备冲进去问清这人的身份，弄明白他驻扎在哪儿、特长如何，好看看能不能把这人从他原本的目的地偷走，至少让他试试——他坚定地提醒自己，在战场上试试，不是在床上试试，否则前面就是军事法庭加开除军籍的大灾难，特别是如果那人不是个军官——这时他听到了屋里的说话声。

_他_的声音。但不是他跟Arthur说话时，那种温柔鼓励的音调。

“好了，你们注意。我还有地方要去，所以只给你们示范这一次。你们确定这些就是所有的型号了吗？”

“是的，长官，”司务长说。

“好。每人手里有一个，对不对？这样打开……”声音停顿了一下，然后有点生气地说，“为什么不让每人归还设备之前都清理干净？让他们把签字认领的每架机器都拆开，除非你亲眼看到它们干干净净、测试过它们运行无误，否则就不能签收。这可是标准流程。”

“他们回来的时候一拖拉，什么标准流程都完蛋，”司务长说。

“这就是在胡说八道了。你要确保他们把流程做好，否则我就要确保你们不遵守流程的事被报上去。就算吵几架、能确保机器在下次任务里没问题，也比遇到最坏的情况、发现机器变成砖头要好，是不是？”声音友好，温和，又有说服力。虽然是在训斥，听起来却不像。

“是，长官，”司务长说，一点没有不高兴。

接下来是一段小声的嘀咕，应该是特勤队的士兵们在检查打开的盒子。一个下士说，“谢谢，长官。”

“谢什么？”

“从上尉手里救了我们的命，长官。他这人有点……”

“我不是为了救你们的命，”那个特勤队员打断了他，声音有点生气，“说实话，我觉得他做得对。你看，这是我打开的第三架机器了，没一架能用的。这就说明你们几个懒成什么样，自己的摊子不收拾就丢给司务长。这种事情不能再有了。听到没？给大家传个话，要是我再听说谁就跟宠坏的公主似的，连自己的东西都收拾不干净，我就回来找你们两个，让你们后悔我今天救过你们。”

Arthur咽下一声笑——这人的声音有一点点太暖，实在不吓人，无论如何都沾不上营地嗓门最凶的边——Arthur本人毫无疑问拔得头筹。但那第二个下士被吓出的尖叫让Arthur有点怀疑。

“是，长官。”

“好。这不是挺好的。好了，下一架。这架有点难拆，但是别用蛮力。看这儿，看到那个楔子了吗？”那人的声音没停，一下都没停，现在进入了教学模式，安静，沉着，耐心。Arthur的老师没一个有这么耐心，他们都知道他是Uther Pendragon的儿子，对他的期待比那些新兵娃子们要高得多。Arthur想走进去看看他，但是一架重型运输机飞过叫醒了他。他趁着噪音转身走开。

他暗暗记下，晚点要找找这个特勤队员。他既然懂怎么拆开通讯设备，那肯定是个通讯专家。Arthur都没去想他会不会是自己队里转来的那个专家——他哪有那么幸运。

“上尉。”

Arthur转过头，看到Leon正赶过来阻止他，扭头担心地看了一眼设备帐篷。“我需要派清洁工来毁尸灭迹吗？”

Arthur有那么好捉摸吗？他其实没打算把那两个下士的脑袋扯下来。只不过想把他们揍扁在地，几次。

“不用，”Arthur说着摇了摇头，心里明知道要不是那个特勤队员插手，帐篷里的惨状恐怕就需要彻底清洗，洗完还要被归为生物危害区。“他们还有气儿。不过帮我个忙，明天派两个小伙子来多领几种器材，现场拆开，看看干不干净。看起来是有些通讯兵还设备的时候没把自己的机器弄干净。”

“你开玩笑的吧？”Leon的眉毛挑得老高。这可是违规——对每个上战场的人来说，要是拿到的设备不合格，都非常危险，更别提是通讯设备了。

“这个会被上报的，”Arthur说，想到本来就要写巡逻事故的报告，现在还要加上新的报告，心里痛苦得一缩。照这样下去，他整晚都别想合眼。

Gwaine小跑着赶上他们，每个人都精神紧张地在城里跑了将近一万米，他却还精力充沛。“咱们的人到了，”他直截了当地说。“我一头撞进宿舍，就看见他的行李在角落。”

“看见他人了吗？”Arthur问。

“他跟Lance在一块，”Leon说着耸耸肩。“至少他刚刚跟Lance在一块。Lance在停机坪上瞧见我们，就来帮忙推病床了。他说他把Emrys留下填表格领设备了，这就要去接他喝个茶。”

“完美，”Gwaine说。“我们整个快乐的大家庭可以一起折磨他。”

Leon咳嗽一声遮住坏笑。Excalibur的队员都一起吃饭，也就是说，Arthur马上就要见到那个可怜的家伙，眼看就要来一场无处可逃的圆桌拷问。

“老天，希望他不打呼噜。Roman就打呼噜。我每天都睡不着觉，”Gwaine突然说。Leon和Arthur看着他，他说，“怎么啦？我的铺位就在他旁边。我有权利抱怨。”

“你也打呼噜，”Arthur提醒他。他的铺位在整个帐篷的另一边，还是能听得一清二楚，好像Gwaine睡在他旁边一样。Gwaine曾经睡在过他旁边，有那么一次。高中的时候，远没上大学，远远没进军队，那声音Arthur既不怀念，更不想凑近再听一次。

“我才不打。”

“你那呼噜声，简直像拨火棍戳在骡子屁股上，”Leon说。

“你_妈妈_也没抱怨，”Gwaine还口。

“那是因为她聋得彻彻底底，”Leon说。

Gwaine笑喷了。“你对她跟我睡觉怎么没意见？”

“她跟猪都睡过，干嘛不能跟骡子？”Leon问。他深吸一口气。“你也没好闻多少。”

“说起来，我们最好也把自己稍微收拾体面一点儿，”Arthur说。

“他这样的已经晚了，”Leon说，大拇指冲着Gwaine。

“嘿！”

“放下装备，洗个澡，十分钟之后在食堂集合，”Arthur说。“每个人都要到。今天那么大一摊破事，我们都得好好吃个饭。”

Leon加快步幅。“是，长官。”

Gwaine等Leon钻进宿舍，才伸手抓住Arthur的胳膊。“等不及见新人啦，是不是？”

“早完早了。要么Emrys勉强过关，我们又能回战场去，要么我们早点给他找医务兵，”Arthur说。“看起来我们没别的法子了。他能有多优秀？”

“可能比你想的要好点儿？”Gwaine建议说。“我四处问了问。原来他之前上过前线，后来被转到‘艺术家’团去教新兵了。”

“听起来可不妙，”Arthur呻吟道。“看看我们接手的那些新兵。如果是他教出来的……”

Gwaine轻声笑起来。“行吧。捶打捶打他，看他会不会坏掉。不过帮我个忙。我这次真的想赌赢一局——之前都是Percy赢的。至少前十天别把他弄坏了。这是我赌的时间段。”

\----------------------------

整队人新鲜洗净，食堂帐篷空空荡荡，食物冒着热气。厨师知道他们要来，往大铁锅里多扔了一勺不知是什么肉。大家聊着小天，时不时互相对视一下，只要有人走过或者开车经过，他们就鬼鬼祟祟往帐篷门口瞄一眼。虽然没人承认，但他们对这个叫Emrys的家伙都很好奇，这人按说能把他们从基地无聊的痛苦里解救出来。

帐篷帘——其实是木头门，但是“帐篷帘”说着更好玩——一掀一落，发出一声轻响，好几颗脑袋都看了过去。Lance走了进来，手指梳过满头不羁的卷发，高高大大，棕色皮肤。每个人，包括Arthur（他努力让自己不那么暴露），都探头去看他背后是谁。

他背后没人。

“哎，就你一个人啊，”Perceval说。

“天呐，Lance，你这么想赢赌局，现在就已经把他弄丢了？”Owain说。

“我才做不出这种事。”Lance朝Owain举起两根粗鲁的手指，往自助餐区走去。他们都只好眼巴巴等着，看他把轮盘大小的盘子里堆满食物，对台子后边的人小声说话，还打了个手势。肯定是在说_还有个人马上到，帮他把东西热着，好不？_然后才终于一边往嘴里塞着吃的，一边走回来。叉子上的食物像用水泡过的一样。

“往边上挤挤，”Lance说。他坐在Arthur对面，没等Geraint或者Perceval把自己的餐盘挪走，就把盘子往桌上扔。幸好他俩及时让开了。他沿着桌子指了指。“大屁股挪一挪，Owain，给我腾点儿地方。Emrys再有几分钟就过来。”

“他什么样啊？” Gwaine问。他们又眼巴巴等着Lance嚼完了四分之一块肉排，实在不知道是什么肉，看着更像蛋白质做的肉冻。基地正在两次供给之间青黄不接的时候，人人都想吃肉想得要命，但食物就算再灰扑扑，大家也都吃得下去。

“挺积极，挺机警，不问蠢问题，”Lance说。“看着挺好。第一印象怪不错的。你们一会就见着了。”

“收拾行李要花特么的这么久，”Arthur说。

“没办法，”Lance说。“Kilgarath少校要他一到基地就去报到。等我找着他的时候，他已经快到我们宿舍了。我把新来的伤员送去医务帐篷，上设备帐篷那边把他找回来，帮他一起把不知道上哪儿拿来的、修无线电用的一大堆东西扛回去……”

Lance耸耸肩。

Arthur在听，但跟其他所有人一样，他要等亲眼见到Emrys之后，再做自己的判断。Lance看人很准，但他也从不愿意说人坏话，就算他再讨厌那个人也一样。桌上的每个人都看得出来，Lance还没喜欢上Emrys——这实在很难得，Lance简直喜欢全世界的每个人。

他把盘子里最后几颗青豆搅进土豆泥里，把那坨灰不溜秋的蛋白质抹抹平，然后把叉子丢到餐盘上，揉了揉脸。有那么一小会儿，桌上的话音忽然安静了。他也知道是为什么——他的队友跟他一样清楚，他们需要喘口气儿，大家也都不喜欢看他沮丧的样子。他放下双手，摇摇头。聊天声又响起来，不过下一秒就被打断了。

“抱歉我迟啦，”一道熟悉的声音响起。Arthur不到一小时之前刚刚听过这声音，他的五脏六腑都忽然缩紧，简直像陷入暗恋的少女。他看到Merlin Emrys 就在Lance身后，笑容亲切，眼睛蓝得闪闪发亮。Emrys的目光落在桌子那头，看上去还没瞧见Arthur。“被耽搁了一会儿。我叫Merlin Emrys。”

每个人都先看了一眼Arthur，才做了自我介绍。Arthur没控制住自己，张口说了一句。“‘被耽搁了一会儿’其实是不是‘迷路了一会儿’？”

Emrys猛地一扭头，微微一缩，过了一秒钟才稳住自己。他的双眼睁大了那么一点点，Arthur在想，_这双眼睛真的跟宝石一样_。那双眸子认出了他，又闪了一闪，恍惚像是掉进了一滴熔化的金子。Emrys的笑容有点动摇。他又朝着桌子扫了一圈，像是在数每个人肩上的军衔，然后才领悟过来_Arthur就是他的新队长_。

“不是，长官，”Emrys说，飞速想到了要怎么答话，“其实是想礼貌地说‘我在设备帐篷里碰上了全基地最大的混蛋，帮他躲过了一场自取其辱，结果不但没人谢我，我还得给一对新兵和一个加班的司务长演示了半天怎么维护通讯设备’。长官。”

在Arthur身边，Leon被一块黏黏答答、疙疙瘩瘩的蔬菜呛住了。这菜理论上可能是西蓝花，但是看着更像一堆煮过了头的甘蓝叶子。桌上其他人看看Arthur，又看看Emrys，都意识到自己错过了点什么。一向反应快的Gwaine从Arthur看到Leon又看到Emrys，想说什么话，却又忍住了。

Arthur呆住了。Emrys答得口齿伶俐，语调里没一点敌意，脸上的笑容里明显挂着_我死定了，对不对，那干嘛不顺便找点乐子_的表情。小队之外没几个人敢跟Arthur顶嘴的，更别说不止一次、而是两次，当面跟他说这种话了。Arthur不自觉地站了起来。其他人都在悄悄缩走，同时还想显得没那么像是在找掩护。

Emrys没缩，他在Lance身后一副不害怕的样子——Lance也没有，他还在往嘴里塞东西，对周围发生的事一无所知。

“他们现在把清理库房删了，不让作为跟长官顶嘴的惩罚，你说有多可惜，”Arthur说。

“老可惜啦，”Emrys学着美国口音说，没一点儿不好意思，忽然就满是玩笑的调子。Arthur实在想不通，他是真有这么傻，还是真有这么倔。两人的瞪眼大赛静静持续，Emrys往前倾了一点点，好像在提建议一样。“不过你照样可以派我去扫厕所，擦地板，取衣服，还有其他你平常分给通讯员的破事儿。不是说我有多乐意干粗活，不过要是你喜欢的话……”

这回轮到Gwaine用手捂着嘴，堵住喷出来的笑声。

“你不知道啊？这些可是通讯兵的本职工作，”Arthur说，叉起手臂。

Emrys的笑容歪了一点点，显得有点害羞。他开口的时候还挺愉快，有点挑战的意思，“我都等不及了。”

Arthur挑起一边眉毛，目光扫过他全身。在设备帐篷里他没认真看，现在他清楚地看到，这个人不像是典型特勤队员的样子——考虑到特勤队员专业广泛、天差地别，Emrys简直离典型的样子有十万八千里。通讯专家不止要背常规的行军包，还要背通讯设备，那可是三四十磅的额外负重。Arthur在琢磨，Emrys是不是从自己包里减了行军口粮才背得动，等他没饭吃的时候Arthur要不要扛着这位饿昏的少女跑来跑去。这可是个减分项。他的军装还挺合身，但他跟Excalibur的任何人比起来都太瘦了。该死的，他跟生长期的十五岁男孩儿比起来都显得瘦，也不知道他过没过生长期的年龄。

“你确定你能跟得上我们？”

“我们马上就知道了，对不对？”Emrys说。

他们俩又对视了一会儿。最后，Arthur摇了摇头，暗骂着宿命和烦人的烟鬼少校，他还以为自己给Excalibur挑的人比Arthur挑的还要好。Arthur缓缓坐下，淡淡地挥手。“去把自己填饱，好吧？”

“是，长官。”

全队人好歹等Emrys走远，才凑到一起疯狂地说起了悄悄话，问起了Arthur根本不愿意回答的仪器帐篷事件。最后是Leon——这叛徒——说，“这第一印象可了不得，他居然阻止了你打死那几个下士——自己还安然无恙。”

Owain把脑袋凑过来，对上Arthur的目光。“我们能把他留下来养吗？”

连Arthur专用的_明天训练场上想被我害得多惨_式目光，都止不住全桌人的窃笑声。

\----------------------

如果说发现他的队长就是那个人——那个漂亮得摄人心魄，让人乐意_为他赴死_的人——那个带着一身雷霆之怒冲进帐篷的人，还不算最糟糕的话，真正糟糕的就是在食堂里坐在他对面，边努力下咽，边试图跟上同桌人飞快的语速，整个过程中都承受着混蛋上尉一语不发的目光。事实上，除了_盯着他_，那人什么都没干。

Merlin心里明白，打开头起自己就完了蛋，就算再怎么努力，也没法在那人的黑名单上多后退一名了。所以他就只好做自己最擅长的事，边聊边听。这倒也不错，因为他能看出来，全队人对他都有不少疑问。但首先——他得经受住大家自我介绍的考验。

人人都倾身隔着桌子跟他握手，名字、特长、一句话背景介绍，全像龙卷风一样刮进他的脑袋。Merlin很快就发现Excalibur的每个队员都同等重要，不管谁带队、谁挂着什么军衔。不过只有Arthur Pendragon身上裹着一层毋庸置疑的天生领袖气质，他一开口——要是他开口的话，因为从Merlin坐下开始他就一声没出——每个人都闭嘴聆听，更不用说每个人都理所当然地把他当做领袖，愿意跟着他走到底。然而他们不知为何又那么放松，就像是大家一起坐在伦敦后街普通的酒吧里，刚踢完一场球，一边互相祝贺，一边讲着另一支球队的坏话。

Merlin一下子就喜欢上了所有人，被他们之间的战友情谊深深吸引住了。只有对面目不转睛、面若石佛的队长，一直用生硬不快的眼神瞪着他，才让他没法跟大家打成一片。

Lance是队医，身上带着让人难以置信的魅力和帅气，等最后这段期满退役，他打算继续进修做个医生。他结婚两年，妻子是个可爱的棕发姑娘。他上哪儿都带着她的照片，连洗澡也带着，幸好照片多得是。被问到“婚戒呢？”，他忧伤地笑了一下，耸耸肩小声说，“她替我带着，等我回家”，语调甜得让Merlin牙痛。

Leon是Arthur的副手，除了军衔不一样，什么都能干。他冷静、沉默、信心十足，除了Arthur之外，每个人都愿意听从他理性的声音。因为Arthur是队长的缘故，Leon也接受这个结果。Leon恋爱三年，女朋友头发乌黑、眼睛湛蓝锐利、美得像个模特。不过在Leon递给他的照片里，她看起来吓人又危险。每个人都告诉Merlin，她真人就是这个样。

Gwaine的长相当之无愧地让人流口水。他的棕色短发有点儿像Merlin的一样乱糟糟的——但Gwaine的头发看起来就很棒。每个人都开他的玩笑，他也开每个人的玩笑。他满脸友善又有点怪怪的气质，像是一窝小动物里最小只的那个。他坐在Arthur身边，看起来Arthur觉得他一出自己视线就会捣乱。他天性爱笑，漫不经心，自由自在，满肚子的俏皮话随时准备上膛出腔，像他用狙击枪一样轻而易举。

然后是Owain、Perceval、Geraint、Galahad还有其他人，不算Merlin一共十五个。忽然之间，Merlin对新队友们的了解就已经比他其他任何战友都要多，当然不算Will。最后是Arthur，混蛋上尉本人。每个人讲完话都特意留个空，等他开口说点什么，但他始终一言不发。Arthur就只顾着坐暖凳子，在桌上抱着臂，怒视着他。

“你呢，Merlin？”还没等第三个人讲完话，称呼就从中尉变成了Emrys再变成了Merlin。大家一边强忍着恶心尝了尝那滩灰色的蛋白质食物，一边在短短三十秒内用上了昵称。话是Gwaine问的，还咄咄逼人地追问道，“在老家有个姑娘吗？”

“我？我还有两年呢，所以看起来你们要比我早退伍六个月。然后，嗯，我肯定要进工业界，不过还没决定，是回学校去读那个加在名字后面炫耀用的学位呢，还是径直进到研发行业，给大家做点更好的玩具，”Merlin说。

“必然是做玩具，”Owain说。“名利双收，玩具在手，指定错不了。”

“你就是喜欢炸东西，” Perceval指出。Owain是团队的爆破专家，不过他闷闷不乐地承认，他拆弹的次数比引爆的还要多。Merlin坏笑了一下，然后也问了问其他队友——除了Lance一心要去读医学院，其他人看起来大多都有工作机会在排着队等他们队伍，虽然什么细节都不肯说。

“谁不喜欢炸东西？”Owain问。几个人偷笑。

“家里有人等你吗？”趁Gwaine没来得及隔桌拿叉子戳到Merlin，Leon接着问。

“没，没人，”Merlin说，耸了一小下肩。绝对没有姑娘，除非他算上他妈妈，他知道队友们肯定不让他算。除了高中跟一个叫Freya的女生刚好谈了两个月——只谈了这么久，是因为Freya只是为了让另一个男生嫉妒，不过Merlin也无所谓——他跟女孩们根本没戏，就算他的取向是姑娘。他的取向可不是姑娘。上一个男朋友？也是好久之前了，在Merlin签字入伍的时候悲惨结束。从那时起，除了偶尔的几个男人，Merlin过得像个苦行僧。

挫败又沮丧的苦行僧。

他试图忽视那个还在瞪着他的上尉。一方面，军队是他的工作，不是什么不限量畅享的自助餐。另一方面，上尉可是他的队长。Merlin一夜之间被调来前线、分到Excalibur已经是天大的幸运，没道理还有那个运气，金发的、帅气的、瞪着他的Arthur Pendragon会喜欢男生。还有另外一个问题。Arthur是他的队长。那种事根本不能做。

“我听说你中过弹，” Perceval说。

Merlin差点被一坨绿菜呛住，他看向桌尾。“你从哪儿听说的？”

“哦……”Perceval的表情皱成一团，好像在拼命回想，然后若有所思地在空中一挥手，责难地指向Gwaine。

大家都扭头看向他。

“干啥？怎么大家都这么看着我？”Gwaine试图装出无辜的样子，但他实在不擅长。“我的消息来源可好了。”

“是不是那个大概一米六五，棕色头发，胸大肌有这么大……” Galahad问，双手在胸前比划。“在少校办公室工作的？”

“你认识Matty呀！”Gwaine挂着色气的笑容喊道，不过倒是给了Merlin一个抱歉的表情。“他帮我瞧了瞧你的档案。”

Arthur开口问，“档案里还有点什么？”

Gwaine耸耸肩，一挥叉子。“嗨，我可不知道。我们说了两句_妈呀，可真性感，他中过弹！_之类的，就忙着那啥……去了，你懂的。”

“老天，Gwaine，”Perceval说。“战地医院那个Marsha去哪儿了？就美军单位的那个？”

“Marsha……”Gwaine嘬着后牙琢磨了一会儿。“哦，Marsha！我们就那一次，后来发现她结婚了。”

Merlin努力不对Gwaine的坦率表示惊讶。不过他看到其他队友只是摇头翻眼，好像Gwaine的四处留情——挺性别平等的四处留情——再正常不过，要是停下来他们才会奇怪，他松了一口气。Merlin咽了一口肉泥以掩饰笑容，努力不去想肉泥的味道，然后才发现有几个队友在看着他，好像在担心他的反应一样。

他有点儿想告诉他们实在没什么好担心的，但这是跟Excalibur见面的第一晚，恐怕不是掏心掏肺地坦白自己性向的好时候。Merlin又吃了一口勉强算是食物的东西，决定要是这次调动还有什么可后悔的话，那就是物资供应之间的难吃得要命的肉泥。除了肉泥，就是被踢回威尔士训练营的危险，要是他没法应对坏脾气的混蛋上尉下一步的阴谋的话。

“所以呢？”Arthur扬起一边眉毛，气势凌人地问道。“你中弹了吗？”

Merlin觉得那条眉毛应该被列为危险武器。他放下叉子，重重叹了口气。“我上个任期是在21团，E支队，教密码学、网络解码和电信通讯。作为业余爱好，我把新兵赶进山里野练，要是有人丢了，我再把他们搜救出来。”

Leon吹了声口哨，Gwaine看上去大为惊叹，Lance惊讶地多看了一眼，打量着他，好像他没想到Merlin还有这一手。

“不是什么会中弹的地方。就算我真中了，也不会承认的，”Merlin说。

Arthur却看起来兴致缺缺。对他来说，甚至不需要努力，就能达到那种百无聊赖的效果。Merlin不懂自己为什么那么想让Arthur表现出一点点兴趣。

“在那之前，”Merlin说，手心全是汗，忍住伸到桌下在裤腿上擦擦的冲动，“我在22团，D支队。”

他有意没提旧小队的名字。已经过了一年多，不过那段记忆还是很清晰。他实在不想再做个噩梦，把全营的人从梦中叫醒。

“怎么回事？”

“狙击手，”Merlin说，然后没再开口。他讲过那么多次，整个故事已经深深烙进他的脑海，更别说他有时还会一身冷汗从梦中惊醒，大喊着让Lucas卧倒，让Mark退到火线后面，让MacKay快醒醒——可他听不到了，他没能及时从手榴弹爆炸的脑震荡中醒过来。忽然之间，他的视野里就只有一片猩红，黑暗围拢来，胸口的弹孔涌出温热。子弹从防弹衣没护住的地方穿进去，射入的角度离心脏上的大动脉只有一厘米，或许还不到。

Merlin记得他正要念的咒语，他本想放出一阵风暴，让他们躲过正在攻来的叛军。他记得拼命想弄清是谁给小队下的命令，让他们在那一天那一刻赶到_那个地方_，然后敲开他们办公室的房门，双手扼住他们的脖子，卡断他们最后一口气。他还记得胸口的子弹。他不记得自己倒下几秒之后炸响的迫击炮，也不记得弹片给自己双腿双手留下密密的伤痕，不过那些发生的时候他已经毫无意识了。大部分队友都牺牲了，还活着的已经早早退休。

他很幸运，非常幸运，因为另一队里的Will在无线电里听到了一切，说服了自己队长从护送任务中绕了一段路，爬了三十公里山路，去清理了大屠杀的残骸。除了残骸一无所剩，叛军早就毫无踪影了。

“疼得要命，”Merlin挤出一个微笑，但可能更像皱眉。这表情Excalibur都看得懂，几个人低下头，另几个人冲他理解地点点头。沉默像弓弦一样拉长，气氛陷入尴尬。

“那算什么，”Gwaine一脸严肃地说。他举起一只手，让他们看手指上的绷带。“我被纸划破手了。”

全桌人齐声呻吟起来，有人把凉了的灰色肉冻盛在勺子里，朝他丢过去。连Arthur——冷冰冰，面无表情，_瞪着_他的Arthur——都有了点反应，顶了Gwaine一肘。有人哼了一声说，“我的天哪，Gwaine，你也太他妈的娘炮了。”

“你们都不懂，”Gwaine几乎在哀叫，还在空中举着手指。“这是我扣扳机的指头。扣扳机的指头对我的表现有多重要，你们才不想让我用不可靠的指头来掩护你们，对不对？我就该拿工伤补偿金之类的。或者痊愈之前一直给我放假。说不定还要结痂呢，我们可不想让它结痂，因为会影响我的反应时间，对不对，反应时间可至关重要。你们这些人都应该照顾好我。”

Merlin忍不住了。Gwaine在这个瞬间这么像Will，他笑喷了出来。

之后没过多久，他们就被赶出了食堂。几个人走在前面，几个人趁深夜水可能还热溜去洗个澡，但大部分人跟着Arthur。Arthur在Merlin跟Lance的前面几步远。Lance什么话都没说——队员们一踏进夜色，精力就慢慢消散，像是他们早已经筋疲力尽，但只有等确定没人看得见的时候才表露出来。Merlin明白，这里面有骄傲，更有深深的荣誉感。就算过了这么久，他一想到自己没能在伏击面前及时把队友救出来，仍然痛彻心扉。

他本该知道事情不对。他本该做点什么。他要是对保守自己的秘密没那么偏执，其实也能做得到。

从一开始起，他就有一大堆的本来能、本来该，直到现在也没变过。

“情况有多糟？”Lance问。他声音很轻，但近处的几个人——Gwaine、 Leon、甚至前面的Arthur，都放慢了脚步、转身侧头，好听到Merlin的回答。

Merlin发现自己并不介意。

“很糟，”他最后说。“我们就不该出现在那儿。有人犯了个大错。”

不用提他的小队，那些牺牲了的队友。不用提他自己也差点没命。错的是事后，等他没那么虚弱到一阵大风都能吹倒，就坐上了军事法庭的证人席。那是因为每个人都想弄明白到底是哪里出了错，指挥中心有人叫了阵、推卸了责任，然后另一边叫了第二声、又把责任推了回来。错的是法庭休了庭，照常宣判处罚从轻，最先发出错误命令的那个人脱身而出，名誉完好无损。

每个人应该也都想到了这一点，因为Leon问，“事情处理得好吗？”

“你觉得呢？”Merlin问。他试着不让声音显得那么苦涩，但没做到。

没人回答。

两个人睡在铺上，还有几个人正要睡，三个人跑进来，刚洗完澡湿漉漉的，等不及想钻进温暖的宿舍，躲开沙漠的寒气。Merlin脱到剩下最少的衣服——每个人对最少的衣服都有自己的定义，保证都能在三十秒内装备完成——然后在床铺上坐下来，小心别把那一小包从设备帐篷搜刮来的芯片、晶体管和电线挤掉下去。他把无线电盒拿过来——不比一大盒纸巾大多少，只不过更长方体一点儿、前边更扁一点儿，但要重得多——放在腿上，从背包里把扁扁的工具盒拿出来，然后拆开了它。

每个优秀的通讯专家都会改装自己的盒子。要是谁有运气能能拿到特勤队专家的盒子，那可像拿到海盗的宝藏一样——不过他们先得知道怎么用。Merlin最不愿意发生的事，就是他的盒子落到敌军手里，所以他改装了控制开关，好让不熟悉他手法的人很难使用。接下来，他扩充了电池，确保了通讯连接良好稳定，易于连通。他没注意到自己工作了多久——最后还是远远没能完工，因为他需要更多零件、更大倍数的放大镜、一块焊料，还需要加点空间，好加上一两块新的短板，不过现在为止盒子已经适合他用了。在电子开关基础上，他还需要在内侧刻一个如尼文符号，施个咒语，好让盒子防损伤、防风沙、防进水，什么都防。不过这可以等到他不在人这么多的地方，否则大家就要奇怪他干嘛要小声嘟囔，他的眼睛又为什么闪耀着金色光芒。

等他关上盒子抬起头，宿舍的大部分灯已经都灭了。睡着的人要么在打呼，要么在轻声呼吸，全屋只有Merlin和混蛋上尉两个人醒着。他坐在桌前，一只手撑着头，另一只手写着笔记。

昏黄的灯光让他的头发显得柔软诱人，让人想摸一把。要是Merlin不在整个宿舍的另一头，旁边Gwaine的鼾声给屋外的噪音打着节奏，他恐怕会忍不住想伸出手去，摸一摸Arthur的发梢。就在Merlin收拾工具、把盒子放进铺尾带锁的箱子的时候，Arthur放下笔揉了揉脸，接着往后张开手臂，伸了个脊柱劈啪作响的懒腰。

Merlin怕自己被逮到偷看，赶忙转过头，又捡起几块有尖角的零件收好，免得睡在上面。就在他缩到粗糙的毯子下面、伸手要关灯的时候，他瞧了一眼Arthur。在电流离开灯泡里的钨丝的前一秒，他们目光相接。

Arthur慌慌张张地移开目光，有那么一丝羞愧，好像被抓到做不该做的事情一样。他一下子站起身，把文书叠成一沓，猛地用力拉了一下桌灯的灯线，台灯几乎被扯翻。Arthur在黑暗里踢下靴子、脱下长裤、钻进被子，始终没发出一点声音。Merlin等到听到Arthur平缓的呼吸声，才平静下来。

他忍不住琢磨。

_这又是怎么回事？_

\----------------------------

一次又一次的常规巡逻，Arthur的报告长得越来越像是同一篇了。

他放下笔，揉揉脸，叹了口气。没什么可抱怨的。巡逻确实无聊又无需动脑，但他的队伍在跟新的通讯专家互相适应的时候，也正好可以有点事做。事实证明，Merlin确实是个通讯专家，不过并不需要适应太久。Merlin明白事情的原理，理解队伍的规则，而且对工作一丝不苟。

除了他粗心的时候，手一滑，脚一绊，摔掉什么东西。但他总是奇迹般地什么都没摔坏，从不会不小心走火，或者暴露他们的位置。

Merlin跟别人都不一样，跟上一任的Roman也不一样。他去哪儿都能打成一片，像Lance一样用魅力征服了大家，但又不完全一样，他的魅力跟Lance的不是同一种。这事儿让Arthur很愤怒，他本希望Merlin从打头起就让所有人都不爽。

要说Merlin让谁不爽的话，那就是Arthur。

食堂的工作人员给Merlin留下最好吃的东西——Merlin跟队友们分享，所以他身边的位子成了战略要地。在基地外围玩儿的当地孩子们叫Merlin一起踢球，只要他能办到，都会花几分钟把那颗球踢来踢去，虽然他半点儿都不擅长。远处望着他们的一些爱惹麻烦的小混混，会朝着Merlin微笑挥手，而他会走过去一起说笑两句再回来。没过多久，Merlin就建立了一套让人艳羡的信息网络，而且他甚至都没刻意去做。

全队都喜欢Merlin。他们跟他聊天，带他玩深夜牌局——又是一件Merlin半点儿不擅长的事，不过他不知怎么办到的，最后总能不赢不输。他们带他去观察地形，领他逛黑市。虽然大家都不该在黑市买东西，但每个人其实都买。大家一发现Merlin会五种语言、当地方言也包括在内，讨价还价的本领还不差，其他人就拉着他一起去买那些贵一点儿的东西。就像他放在Arthur桌上、不知从哪儿找来的那罐茶叶。

他把茶罐拿起来。是他最喜欢的那种。几天之前他刚喝完，刚刚好二十四小时之后，这罐新的就出现了。Gwaine本来想居功，但Leon说他看见是Merlin把茶罐放在了纸堆上，确保Arthur看得到。Arthur对这句话只好哼了一声，满心郁闷，这天剩下的时间里都没消散。他不想喜欢Merlin。他觉得明知道Merlin不可能呆太久还去喜欢他，实在是个坏主意。

Arthur想让这一刻来得更快点儿，所以他在Merlin做的任何事情里找茬。这真的不容易。

虽然身形纤细，Merlin居然令人惊讶地健壮——他跟得上早晨的负重跑，跟所有人背的一样重。他把仪器保持在最佳状态，尽管肉眼看不见的沙子无处不在，就算他们在有时出现的大风天把帐篷紧紧扣住。他射击没Gwaine那么神——没人有那么神——但他也达到了标准。虽然他的以色列格斗术差得一塌糊涂，但他能把身体折成不可思议的柔道姿势和合气道动作，简直不像凡人所及。

更别提这种令人惊讶的柔韧性对Arthur的想象力做了什么。他一点儿都不愿意想。

更糟的是，Merlin还给其他人帮忙。他做完自己的任务，就去看有没有人需要帮一把，一起做完就再去帮别人，然后再去帮更多人，直到整个队伍都把任务做好。他们做得那么快，Arthur不得不给他们在举重室预约更多的锻炼时间，才免得他们无所事事、给自己找禁闭关。

Merlin的档案非常棒——只不过Arthur没真的看过Merlin的档案，可能也永远看不着。按Merlin说的（但大部分是Gwaine说的），他猜大约是Merlin之前的有些任务被归为最高机密，像Excalibur的有些任务一样。Merlin跟大家、跟团队相处融洽，要是到头来发现他不堪一击，这种融洽就会变成双刃剑。大家会依靠他，等他达不到期望，就会重重失望。

他们现在为止接到的都是轻松的活儿，最差不过是几次上街劝架，但这可不代表Merlin不会在不应该的时候犯下大错。

这就是为什么Arthur跟Merlin保持安全距离，为什么他就算是在食堂餐桌上就坐在Merlin对面、也几乎不跟Merlin说一句话，为什么他从来不多吃一块肉、不多吃一份蒸胡萝卜、不多吃一块别人都没碰的馅饼。Merlin也没碰，那块馅饼被他战略性地放在自己托盘中央最顶上，看起来就是给Arthur留的。

就像是_贿赂_。

Arthur对自己咕哝一声，把茶罐放回原处，原封未动。他很想喝杯茶，但还没那么想。打开这罐茶就意味着承认（即使不情愿）他在慢慢喜欢上Merlin。Arthur还真的有点希望Merlin能发现。

帐篷帘打开，当然是Merlin，从设备帐篷那边给司务长帮完忙提前回来了。他胳膊下面夹着几盒零件，一小片东西拈在手指中间，就好像是脆弱的水晶，眯着双眼，像是在找出什么瑕疵。

“又翘班吗，_Mer_lin？”Arthur没忍住问了一句。

Merlin一惊，睁大了湛蓝明亮的眼睛，那双眼就算在帐篷的阴影里还是闪闪发光。不管之前手里拈着的是什么，他都合掌接住了它，纤长优雅的手指在周围合拢。他张开嘴——_上帝啊，那张嘴_——发出了一声疑惑的“啊？”，一对眉毛扬起，就像心不在焉的时候被抓到，但只要能抵赖就不想承认。

过去的几周之内，Arthur在脑海里归档的Merlin的表情有一整个大洋那么多。Arthur花了那么多时间琢磨Merlin，他没去多想这事儿奇不奇怪、尴不尴尬、自己又有没有一点儿像个跟踪狂。

他发现自己总在努力，不要想太多Merlin的事。要是想了，恐怕在劫难逃。

“不好意思，啥？”Merlin问，合上嘴，换上一副镇定的表情，像在说他什么都没做错，却也认命地知道Arthur总会从哪儿挑出刺来。

“工作。你知道的。我早晨刚给你派的活儿？没可能你已经帮司务长清点完库存了。”Arthur有点愧疚，知道派给Merlin的任务应该是新兵做的。但他告诉自己，要想在Merlin做什么危害到Excalibur的事之前就把他摆脱掉，最好是因为一些不重要的事儿，比方说清点大箱子里装着多少放零件的小箱子。

“都干完了，”Merlin说。他抿紧嘴唇——_上帝啊，那对唇_——又扬了扬眉，表情温柔又沾沾自喜，让Arthur气得不行。“那就把这些送去洗衣房，”Arthur说，在椅子里扭了扭身，踢了一下脏衣篮，里面装着前一天锻炼之后换下来的衣服。Merlin抬起一边眉毛，好像在说_真的假的，你现在都让我洗衣服了_。

“新兵们没来取吗？”Merlin问。一般是一个下士来取衣服，要么是他们宿舍被漏过了，要么就是衣物车还没来过。Arthur才不在乎；他只想给Merlin找点事做，好让他离开自己的视线。

“我现在是让你去。”

Merlin的嘴抿成一条愤怒的弧线，喉咙绷紧，有话想说却又忍住了。他下巴上的一条肌肉跳动了一下，然后静静地把宝贝零件放在床铺上，回来拿起了那个大麻布包。

Merlin哼了一声把包扛上肩头，小声嘟哝了一句。

“你说什么？”Arthur问。

“什么都没说，长官，”Merlin说，语调满溢着讽刺，尊称念得抑扬顿挫，更像在说“_陛下_”。

Arthur站起身，被那种挑战的语气激怒了，知道要想现在用以下犯上的借口赶走他，就得再把Merlin逼急一点儿。“别啊，别跟我撒谎，Merlin。你刚才说什么？”

Merlin犹豫了一下，好像想保持沉默，要是这样的话Arthur就糟了。但他还是接着开了口，“我说，你是个让人忍无可忍的、骄傲自大的_混蛋_。”

Arthur往前走了一步。“是吗？你真是这么想的？”

Merlin眯起双眼，往后退了一步。“你在给我设套，对不对？你想让我在错误的时间说句错误的话，然后就能把我从宿舍踢出去，再把我的行李扔出来。”

Arthur抱着双臂等着。

Merlin迈了一大步，闯进Arthur的个人空间里。Arthur没动，他第一次发现Merlin比自己还要高，大概只高了一英寸。但是身高差对他没什么影响，因为Merlin的肩膀在脏衣袋的重量下微微躬起。

“你瞧，我累死累活把这副身子重新锻炼起来，不是为了坐在桌子前面教想进特勤队的新兵的。我也绝对不会让全基地最大的蠢蛋把我扔出去，就算他是我队长。我只想上前线；我没求着要进Excalibur，更他妈的没求着你做我的长官。但是这是我想要的工作，这是我归属的地方，所以你要是_不介意_的话……”Merlin的眼睛闪过怒火，好像湛蓝色里的金色斑点变大了一样，Arthur忍不住想，他发怒的时候可_真美_。Merlin深吸一口气，稳住自己，挺直身板，唇间勉强挤出笑来，显得有点狂躁，然后接着说，“你要是不介意的话，麻烦让开。我还得去送脏衣服呢。”

他跟Arthur擦肩而过，Arthur感到一股电流，从肩膀一路划进骨髓。宿舍薄薄的木门吱呀一声离开门框，又被关上。一股悔意从最深的深处涌出来，在Arthur的喉头围拢，紧紧扼住他。

他试图忽略它。他回头去写报告，可他瞪着文书不知过了多久，才发现自己盯着的是那罐茶叶。他的拳头攥到发疼，指节发白，然后狠狠地朝罐子扬去，打得手一痛。

茶叶罐叮咣跳动，一路弹到了宿舍那头，藏进了Gwaine的床铺下面。落日的余晖从一扇卷起的窗子里直射进来，照在罐子的金属底面上，角度刚刚好照进Arthur的眼睛。一分钟的时间里，太阳慢慢下沉，阴影慢慢滑落，终于盖住了它。

Arthur刚往最新的报告里挤了几个字，Leon就冲进来，一脸畏惧的Lance下士跟在他后面。“长官？有事发生了。”

那个“有事”原来是一个小队，正陷在大峡谷里凶猛的敌火中。他们距离被战争撕毁的城市将近三十公里，深入地下墓穴、山谷和溪沟组成的迷宫山谷，远在空中支援到不了的地方。根据上次报告，他们四面被围、攀爬着寻找掩护，被——快速一数——三队不同的叛军压制，叛军的火力和人数足够吃掉一支军队，要是那支军队敢往这地方行军的话。

Arthur不想知道他们最开始在那里做什么，但他知道Excalibur要做什么——把那支小队救出来。

“Pendragon上尉，”一个少校说，“你的小队从北边插进去，定位加救援，然后我需要你带他们到安全的降落地点等候回程。”

“是，长官，”Arthur说。别的几个小队也收到了其他几条指令，但看起来只有Excalibur一队要直接进去。

Leon在指挥帐篷外面等着他——一般来说，全队都会跟他一起等着，但这是个多维度的行动，操作起来需要技巧。关键是困在外面的小队有帐篷里面的指挥官们需要的情报，而无线电不够稳定又不够安全，不能用电波传达。他会在路上跟队员们介绍详情，等到大家在会面地点降落的时候，就能想出个计划来。

Gwaine跟Leon在一起，Lance正匀速小跑过来。考虑到基地大部分地方都一片忙乱，他的小跑几乎算是闲庭信步。战士们正往不同方向狂奔，努力到达他们指定的位置。

“好了，我们现在出发。把全队集中起来，我们要去大峡谷做一场救援。”

“我们听说了，”Gwaine的语调暗示其实是他听说了，而且远远早于其他所有人，因为他把联络人的每一滴信息都榨了出来。Arthur知道Gwaine说不定还了解了Arthur自己在指令会上都没听到的细节，忍不住一阵不满。

“他们要是现在还没到停机坪，也马上会到的，”Leon说。这时Arthur注意到，Lance来得晚是因为先去了医务室，给医疗包补充了药品。

“我没瞧见Merlin，”Lance说。

“除了Merlin。我们不知道他在哪儿。他没在设备帐篷，但看起来他某个时候回过一趟宿舍，”Leon说。

Arthur没等他问出_你看见他了吗_，就先发制人，“他要是十分钟内没到停机坪，我们就不等了。”

“不带通讯员？”Leon问，语调充满惊骇。“老天，Arthur，去大峡谷不带Merlin？那可是自杀。”

“我们不需要Merlin。没他我们也干得很好，”Arthur咬着牙说。Leon和Lance在他身后停住了脚步，他能感觉到他们的怒视在他身后烧出洞来。他冲身后吼道。“你们还等什么？赶紧走！”

Gwaine追了上来，环视四周，但谁也没看见。他大声拍了一下Arthur的胳膊。“你他妈的哪儿有毛病？”他嘶声说。“在新人面前做个大混蛋是一回事，把我们其他人都不当人又是另一回事。你对Merlin做什么了？他在哪儿？”

“我怎么知道？”

Gwaine抓住Arthur，一把拖他过来，把他撞在两个宿舍之间的电线杆上。Arthur哼了一声，双手握住Gwaine的手腕——挣脱他很容易，但没等他动，Gwaine就拉了他一把，然后又把他摔在电线杆上。“你想干嘛？把我们都害死？那是大峡谷，Arthur！怎么能不带一个会用通讯设备的人，就进到那里去？我们需要Merlin。”

“你说什么呢？”Arthur说着放开Gwaine的手腕，双手放在他胸前把他推开。“Merlin跟其他的蠢货没两样，看到大事不妙，指定落荒而逃。你真觉得我们在他娘的大峡谷里，会需要这种人？”

“他到现在为止都干得挺好！”

“对，他干得挺好——给商店的店员劝了场架，跟小孩儿们踢了场球，跟当地人开了几个玩笑。他就是个普通兵。他没经历过一场危机，要是他被一块砖头敲晕过去，我们最后还得把他拖出大峡谷，才真是见了鬼。”Arthur伸手抓着自己的头发。“我_才不要_再经历第二个Roman。”

“Roman是个傻逼，”Gwaine说。“Merlin可不是。而且他之前出过任务——”

“又不是跟我们出的，”Arthur怒道。

“基地上有四个人以前就认识Merlin，Arthur！四个人！他们还见过他作战的样子。我找着了几个他的老战友，结果——”

“行了，现在不是该聊这个的时候，也不是该聊这个的地方。赶紧滚上直升机去，Gwaine，”Arthur说，把他推到一边，一点都不想听Gwaine剩下的话。

“——他们都说要不是他，他们根本活不到今天！该死的，Arthur！你怎么就不能听一句？”

Arthur接着往前走。他在宿舍停了一下，刚好够取上行军包，边跑边检查了装备。等他到停机坪找到Excalibur其他的队员，直升机的螺旋桨刚刚开始旋转。队员们找位子坐下的当口，副驾驶员复述了几条从耳机里传来的指令——他们分两架飞机走，第二架正在降落。

螺旋桨的声音侵入频道，Arthur只好提高音量，好让大家听得到。他喊了几条指令，队员们简短点头示意，但没人跟他眼神相接。毋庸置疑，水涨船高的紧张感不是来自要上战场的军人们血管里奔涌的肾上腺素，而是来自正在破裂的队伍，因为他们都站在_Merlin_那一边。

他想冲队员们大喊，让他们醒醒，丢掉Merlin给全队施的什么……什么咒语，但他不想在Excalibur之外的人面前大吵大闹。他爬进直升机，坐在他的老位子上，把行军包塞在凳子下面，检查了武器，然后看向Leon、 Lance、 Owain和Perceval。他们要么刻意正视前方，要么死死盯着地板，要么抠着尼龙带上松动的卡扣。

Arthur戴上副驾驶员递给他的耳机，飞行员的声音传来之前，耳机里有轻微的噼啪声。“好嘞。大家伙儿都好了吗，上尉？”

他敲敲耳机改变频段，叫大家报到，然后切回直升机的频道。“我们还在等一个人，”他说，发现Gwaine还没过来。他愿意等等Gwaine；进大峡谷不能不带神枪手。正当他说话的时候，Gwaine钻进直升机开始收拾，一眼都没瞧Arthur。

Merlin就在他身后。

直升机里的气氛瞬间扭转。他对面的Leon明显放松了下来，Lance的肩膀像是如释重负。Gwaine把自己安顿了下来。Merlin把行军包推到座位下面，拿出了一个他正在调试的仪器。每个人都往边上凑了凑，给他俩让出地方。Arthur不幸地坐在Merlin正对面，只好看着他把耳机戴在那对好笑的耳朵上，然后打开了开关。

“抱歉我迟了。我们可以出发了，上尉，”Merlin说。

Arthur还没发出可以起飞的信号，飞行员的声音就从无线电里噼噼啪啪地传过来。“Merlin！是你吗？有你在真不错。”

“真高兴今天的飞行员是你，Anderson，”Merlin说，Arthur内心发出呻吟。_每个人_都认识Merlin吗？“我们回程也是你飞吗？”

“那当然，”Anderson说。“好嘞女士们先生们，请确保调直座椅靠背，收起小桌板。过了地对空裂缝口，我们会沿着大峡谷一路遇到气流颠簸，所以只要机舱还在动，就把胳膊腿都收在舱里。”

直升机起飞了。虽然因为Merlin已经登机，机舱里的气氛和缓了一些，但可不意味着队员们对Arthur的态度变好了一丁点。最糟的事情是？

只有Merlin一个人在看他，狠狠地瞪着他。

\-----------------------

Merlin内心正燃烧着七百万种_怒火_。

他把脏衣服扔到了洗衣房，跟那儿的人聊了一会天，直到感觉脾气稍微好了一点。可他没走出帐篷四步远，就注意到了那种新的紧张气氛。人们走动得更快了，目的明确地忙着自己的任务，用两倍速代替了暑热疲倦下的缓慢步幅。Merlin在状态最好的时候也不算是最观察入微的人，但这些已经足够表明有事发生了。

他运气不好，没等往宿舍跑去，看看_不管这是什么事_跟Excalibur有没有关系，就被Kilgarath少校抓走了。

“Emrys。”

“少校，”Merlin说，刚跑了两步就猛然停住，绕过来看老龙想要什么，差点撞到另一个士兵身上。

“在Excalibur感觉怎么样？” Kilgarath从小银盒里磕出一根烟，棕色眼睛眯了一下就点着了烟。他似乎没注意到周围人紧迫的动作，Merlin简直没法相信，老龙现在居然想聊_感觉_这种蠢事。

“很好，长官。我跟团队相处愉快。正在适应队伍日常习惯。他们有点奇怪的地方，但我们大家都有，对吧？我们已经巡逻了几趟。到现在为止都还不错。”

Merlin急匆匆说了一段话，不过这只是让Kilgarath的眉毛扬得越来越高，直到几乎碰到发际线。

“这么好啊，我知道了，” Kilgarath说，语调平静无波，声音被烟雾熏得沙哑刺耳。“你还记得我们说过的话吧，Emrys？”

Merlin一滞。抵达降落那天，他跟Kilgarath的谈话几乎算是威胁，_要么做好，要么滚蛋_。他至今为止还没搞砸过，好歹避免了_要么滚蛋_的那部分。至少他觉得大概没搞砸过。说到他的工作，他做的远远超过了日常任务。Excalibur的每个队友应该都喜欢上了他，他跟Gwaine、Leon和Lancelot尤其要好。其他人都时常友善地邀他一起跑步或者喝酒。他们去的几趟巡逻是有点无聊，但Merlin还不知道有哪个士兵会不想时不时来点儿无聊呢。在这种情况下，实在也很难搞砸什么。

唯一的问题是，“无聊”实在没能让Merlin展现出自己的能力，更别说在战场上证明自己了。他现在做什么都无关紧要，不论是在相对安全的基地，还是在进城巡逻的温和任务里——他的队长对他根本没有信心。Merlin可以理解——过往遇到了那么多差劲的通讯专家，再热心的队长也免不了有点绝望，忍不住对进宿舍门的每个新人都凶巴巴的。但最近的这波嫌恶简直匪夷所思。

毕竟，Arthur派Merlin去了_洗衣房_。

他几乎想当场撂挑子，告诉Kilgarath他不是Excalibur的那块料，签张调令好回到上个军团去。他其实没那么讨厌教学岗，真的不至于——事实上他还挺喜欢，但这跟与团队一起参加作战任务真的不可同日而语。Merlin或许是个有点儿自知之明的危险爱好者，或许是想向自己证明中弹和轰炸之后还能重回战场，但不管是什么原因支撑着他拼命努力、想回到战场上，也不值得……不值得忍受_这个_。

从抵达的第一天起，他睡得就糟透了。他头痛欲裂，胃像打了个结，有些晚上几乎没法把食物咽下去——甚至都不是因为食物太差。出任务的压力从来没困扰过他，事实上，他几乎都没注意过压力的存在，但是这个？他从来没这么紧张过，都是因为他的队长是个_大混蛋_。

巨大的混蛋。

“我记得，长官，”Merlin有点僵硬地说。“我在尽力而为。”

“再多尽一点儿，” Kilgarath说着朝空中喷出一股蓝雾。Merlin屏住呼吸，但那股毒烟满是硫磺味儿，刺痛了他的眼睛。“我知道你和Pendragon之间气氛有点儿紧张——”

_年度最佳轻描淡写_，Merlin想。他发现Kilgarath好像听到了他在想什么，不由得暗暗皱眉。

“你们得把这问题解决掉，而且要立刻解决。一支精英团队，要么因为缺一个核心岗位而挣扎求生，要么有两个核心人员王不见王，没有比这些更糟糕的事了。”

Merlin想跟老龙说问题根本不在他身上，想说Arthur才是那个混蛋，但是跟指挥官哭诉自己的长官根本不能给他加分，所以他保持了沉默。“是，长官。”

“我知道Pendragon有时候很难搞，但是他能给我想要的结果，” Kilgarath说。“而你就是那个他所需要的人，能帮他的人，不管他有没有意识到。”

“是，长官，”Merlin又说了一次，暗暗希望他早前就提了转回旧岗的要求。事实上，他暗暗希望从来没提过想转来22团。

老龙又喷了一口烟，没再多说，就解散了他。Merlin一路怒气冲冲地赶回宿舍，差点一头撞上Gwaine。Gwaine全身穿好了防弹服，带好了全套沙漠行军装备，背着四十磅的行军包，他俩的撞击几乎让Merlin一屁股摔在地上。Gwaine拉住了他，顺势扯着他跑了起来。

“老天！你躲哪儿去了？我们赶时间。快点，咱们得把你的装备拿上！”

Gwaine一边说着“赶紧的！”、“你非得拿那个吗？”一边简短讲了情况，Merlin挣扎着套上装备，在要求的九十秒内几乎来不及背上最后一点儿东西。然后他俩双倍跑上山坡，冲进山顶的停机坪。粗砺的沙尘在他们身边扬起，让Merlin面庞灼痛、双眼刺疼。等他们跑到直升机旁，他脸上居然还有皮肤剩下，可真是个奇迹。

这让Merlin有点嫉妒Excalibur队员们身上带着的红布，可以用作臂带，好在人群里区分出自己来；可以用作头巾，遮挡过于酷热的天气；可以在沙尘暴里蒙面；最重要的是，可以标志着戴着它的人是Pendragon的Excalibur队员。他也有条围巾——薄薄的，没什么颜色，隐蔽用的小方巾。他一直把它盘绕在颈间，两端掖在外套里。但是队伍制服上那一块猩红又是一个提醒，告诉Merlin他是个格格不入的外人。

他坐下的时候重重哼了一声，用脚跟把装备乱七八糟的边角都踢到座位下面去。他检查了武器，然后戴上了耳机。要是他想知道发生了什么事，就需要这个——Gwaine告诉他，这是那种沿路讲解的任务。听到Anderson的声音在无线电里传来，他微笑了一下，也发现因为自己上了直升机，有些人放松了下来，但另一些人——指的就是Arthur——却全身绷紧。

Merlin瞪着Arthur。为什么自己总是落到坐他对面的下场？不论何时，不论何地。食堂里，医务室里，穿过巡逻区域的运输车上，还有现在这儿？简直是什么残酷的玩笑，很可能是老龙的玩笑。要是老龙不是个没半点幽默细胞的大烟囱的话。

Arthur也在回瞪着他，直升机升空的过程中，他俩谁都没挪开目光。他们听着背景里Anderson和副驾驶跟出发塔台寒暄了几句，然后向目的地飞去。

“嗨，Merlin？”Anderson的声音从耳机里传来。

“哈？”

“我跟你讲过我女朋友，对不对？也讲过我想跟她求婚来着？”

虽然心情阴郁，Merlin还是露出了大大的笑容。“说过啊，兄弟。你找到想要的戒指了吗？”

“就在集市里，”Anderson说。“我听说你是个讲价高手，而且跟当地人处得挺不错。下次我有几个钟头假的时候，你能跟我一块去吗？”

“乐意之至，”Merlin说。他从眼角看到Lance笑了起来，也看到Gwaine摇着头，嘴型在说，_又可惜了一个好男人_。但是Arthur的怒视更上一层楼，如果还有这个可能性的话。Merlin的笑容淡了下来，换成了充满挑战的讥笑。他跟Anderson说，“随时都行。直接来就好。”

“闲话少说，”Arthur丢出一句。“预计到达时间是多久？”

随后的寂静中只有螺旋桨声，Anderson一点没急着回答。等他开口的时候，声音有点怒意。“三十六分钟，Pendragon上尉。”

Arthur没回话。他和Merlin的对视之战仍在继续，Merlin已经感到了直升机里让人难受的紧张感。不是因为短短旅途那边等着他们的任务，而是因为他和Arthur之间的破事儿。

这可不是Merlin的错。他什么都试过了，他用厨房里能找到的最新鲜多汁的肉块去贿赂，他想办法从一个小集市里给Arthur弄到了他最喜欢的那罐茶（基地周围挤满了小集市，想吸引外国人的注意，也吸引外国人的钞票），他默默忍受了Arthur的侮辱，做了一切分给他的活儿，但是看上去没人能达到Arthur的高到荒谬的标准。

Merlin决定了。就算Kilgarath少校差不多是下了最后通牒——Excalibur或者打道回府，要是他失败的话，除了沿着调动管道回去之外无处可去。就算Arthur是他的队长，也是个天字第一号混蛋。就算Arthur的模样挺好看——在整整一个漂亮男人组成的小队里，他是最好看的那个，不管Merlin怎么提醒自己的兴趣显然是单向的，也忍不住被他吸引。

他决定了。一等这次任务结束，他就要再找老龙谈一次话。去他的。谁能在这种环境下工作？他甚至都不需要这份工作。而且就像Arthur不停提醒他的，在Merlin像个孤儿一样出现在他们门口之前，Excalibur没有他也做得很棒。

不管Merlin有多喜欢Excalibur，他都恨Arthur Pendragon。显然，至少，恨是他俩能达成一致的东西。

Merlin做出决定的时候他们刚好降落。他准备好全盘放弃自己的前线生涯——回到粉笔和黑板前面去。Merlin等着Arthur摘下耳机，才用一句“谢啦——下次来基地别忘了来找我”跟Anderson告别，然后跟着队伍挤下直升机。

有人在这儿建了一个临时指挥帐篷，旁边是重工事的运输车，周围是各种令人艳羡的高速战地车辆。这里位于岩架尾端——大峡谷就在前面，雄伟的石块与天相接，布满亮白色的碎石，被近处废弃的采石场飘来的石英沙尘染上红色——让巍然耸立的大峡谷显得血腥可怕。小队就在指挥帐篷旁边集合，在Arthur身边围成半圆。

“好了。简单布置一下，以免一会来不及，”他开口说。“这是一场危险区域里、敌方火力下的定位救援。根据初步情况，被救援小队的坐标离这儿有一天的行军路程，但是他们在不停移动以躲避敌军。多带补给——装上额外的口粮、多带水和弹药。跟平时一样，赶紧行动，随时待命。Leon，Gwaine，跟我来。我要去拿到最新的信息，然后等出发命令。”

Arthur转身走向指挥帐篷。Leon跟Gwaine对视了一眼，表情不可捉摸。Leon快速一点头，Merlin就毫无预警地被他抓住肩膀、拖了过去。

“可是——”

“我们对记坐标、频段、数字之类的东西烂得要命，”Gwaine说。Merlin知道这不是真的，但他还是跟了上来，因为至少_有人_想让他做好自己的工作而感到释然。

一个憔悴的军官半路迎上了他们，自我介绍说是某某少尉，Arthur几乎没看他第二眼。Arthur小声说了句什么话，那人结结巴巴地回答、耳朵后面的汗水沾满灰尘，Merlin怀疑他是不是连Arthur殿下的军衔都没叫对。

“所以，那什么，他们在等你呢，”某某少尉多余地说道，为了掩盖刚刚那阵过于急迫的虚张声势而咳嗽了两声。Merlin冲他微微点了点头，他就像快被淹死的人抓住了浮标，匆匆忙忙赶到前头，去向现场领队报告特勤小队抵达的消息。Leon一扬眉毛，Gwaine都没掩盖自己的坏笑，Merlin摇摇头，好奇自己曾经是不是也_这么_年轻过。

“你们来了，” Smith-Weiss上校说，在Arthur走近的时候站直身子，双肩的姿态像是置身在战略会议里。他是个不容忽视的存在，全军都知晓他的名字。作为一个实至名归的战场指挥官，名誉对他重于生命。他比Arthur高两英寸，肩膀也宽一点儿，盖满上唇的胡须修剪得无可挑剔，黑发里有不少银丝，都能形成保护色了。

“Arthur Pendragon上尉，Excalibur小队，”Arthur说，向前一步向上校敬礼。上校轻松地还了个礼，打量着Arthur带来的人。他的注意力一转，Arthur就收到暗示，继续完成了介绍。

“Leon Cross中尉，Gwaine Taggart中尉，”Arthur看到Merlin，顿了一下。但不论他当时在想什么，都掩饰得很好。他继续说，“Merlin Emrys中尉。”

他们每人都敬了礼，上校生硬地咕哝了一声“稍息”，接着就是逐一介绍现场的重要人物，然后大家围拢在一张纸质地图周围。地图上画着地形等高线，盖着一层透明塑料网格，各处用油性笔画着记号。一个副官对情况做了简要介绍，另一个人汇报了叛军力量和位置的新信息，第三个人开始提议对敌的作战计划，Arthur立刻阻止了他。

“命令就是定位和救援，”Arthur说。“我只关心这个。你想把敌军打倒炸翻，那是你的事，但是你得等到我们找到了你们的人、把他们带出去，再搞这些。我们会分三路插入，在这儿和这儿分割叛军兵力，把压制着他们的狙击手消灭掉，然后把他们带到……”

他朝地图伸出手，点了点一处地势较高的地方，那边有足够多的建筑物，能降落救援直升机。“这儿。保守估计，包括山路行军进出，这是一场十六个小时的突袭。”

Merlin注意到Arthur对细节的表述很模糊，但这没什么好惊讶的——对于特勤队来说，跟大部分其他队伍一样，重要的是结果。达到结果的过程要根据情况的变化一路调整，更别提这次他们连卫星信号都没有。Gwaine跟一个中士去拿地图副本，Leon跟上校的助理讨论救援地点的后勤事务，Merlin则看着身前的地图，把地形印进脑海。他模糊听到上校想提供更多的人手，Arthur回答说他们只会拖慢进度、给他们添麻烦，然后有人特别大声地清了清喉咙，那声音就像是猫在吐毛球一样。Merlin抬起头。

“你们的通讯官是哪个？我这儿有频段和坐标要给他。”

Arthur从跟Smith-Weiss的小声对话中微微转身，朝着Merlin的方向做了个几乎轻蔑的手势。“Emrys。”

那个中尉——打量Merlin的时候又疲惫，又烦心，还有点怀疑——笑了。“我早该知道。”

他音调里的什么东西让Arthur转了过来，让Leon中断了跟副官的谈话，甚至远处的Gwaine都举起一根手指，让寻求他注意的那个人安静一下。Merlin对这音调再熟悉不过——他看到了那中尉快速打量他的目光——所以想在事态失控之前就化解它。

他迟了一步。Arthur先开了口。“什么？”

“我说，我早该知道。看他那双耳朵，难怪是你们的通讯员，”那中尉嗤笑着说。“他自带一对儿行走的卫星天线呐。”

Merlin脸红了。好久没人嘲笑过他了——从高中毕业起，要是他够诚实的话，其实是从新兵训练营里、一个教官有天心情特别差起。他仍然又瘦又高，但现在他有了纤长的肌肉，跟得上特勤队最健壮的人，不过他也实在没法拿自己的耳朵怎么办。

不论如何……行走的卫星天线？_天呐_！Merlin多少年没听过这种话了。他正准备回话说，_真棒，你以为我没听过这句吗_，Arthur就转过全身啐出一句话，暗下眼神，挑起眉毛，声音里的钢铁意味跟目光里的一样多。“你说什么？”

那中尉完全没听出警告的意思，讥笑着开始重复他刚刚脱口而出的话，“我说的是……”

“我知道你说的是什么，”Arthur打断他。“你是在侮辱我的队员吗？”

Smith-Weiss在Arthur身边绷紧了身体，这恐怕是Merlin见过最明显的警示信号了。不过还没等他朝Arthur疯狂挥手、让他赶紧把嘴闭上、别给自己和Excalibur找麻烦，Merlin就发现上校并不是在警告Arthur，而是在警告自己的通讯员。那军官这次可算发现了这个，扭头看了看Smith-Weiss，又看了看Arthur，试图弄明白上校干嘛要迎合一个区区上尉。他皱着眉看向Arthur的时候还是满脸疑惑，边怯懦地摇头，边说“不是，长官”。但Arthur始终没有移开目光，直到Merlin也得到了一句半心半意的道歉。“抱歉，长官。”

“别问我的高清信号接收效果就行，”Merlin在尴尬的沉默里开口，想缓解紧张气氛。这好像挺有效，因为Arthur有点怪怪地看了他一眼，就继续跟上校聊天了。Leon也回去跟后勤员讲话，Gwaine消失在了人海后面。那个军官不知道该不该笑，考虑到刚刚发生的一切，只好低下脑袋，沉重地点了点头。

“这儿是坐标参数和频段数字，我来给你演示一下……”

Merlin把那件事赶出脑海，专心工作。但他往出走的路上，一切又涌了回来。他们正要去找Excalibur其他队员，一起等着正式的“出发”命令。Leon和Gwaine走在前面，Merlin发现自己走在Arthur旁边。

“你知道，刚刚那个人说的话……”Merlin皱起眉头看着Arthur，读不出他表情里的含义。“谢啦，我想说，”还没等他加上一句，_但不太有那个必要，对不对？_，Arthur就转向了他，那双明亮的蓝眼睛让Merlin忘记了呼吸。

“除了我，没人能侮辱你，”Arthur声音低沉。他的目光里带着估量，几乎是在考虑什么。Merlin感到胸腔一紧，胃里一颤，他知道自己绝对_不该_有这种感觉。

Merlin命令自己别他妈的这么像个_姑娘_。

\--------------------------

通知Excalibur 出发执行任务的命令一下来，Arthur就如释重负。要想不再纠结指挥帐篷里的事，这是个不错的、合理的理由。他不知道自己在想什么，跳出来咆哮着保护Merlin。他又不喜欢那个人。一点都不喜欢。不太喜欢。有点儿不喜欢。劈啪作响的无线电里传来Smith-Weiss的声音、命令Excalibur出发的前一刻，他想到了答案。

他什么都没想。

占有本能，被动情绪，领地意识——都有，但不只是这些——让Arthur毫无意识地插了手。又或者其实有一点儿意识，因为，见鬼的，没人能在侮辱了Arthur队员之后全身而退。就算那话也没错——Merlin的耳朵确实_好笑得很_，他也或许真的有点儿像个行走的卫星天线，但他是Arthur的卫星天线，而且……

Arthur实在不知道这他妈到底是怎么一回事。他摇摇头让自己清醒一点，然后告诉自己说是因为精神紧张。

还有那种吸引。

不过主要是紧张。

“好了，你们知道要怎么做，”Arthur说着，大家都上了运输车。这车会带他们靠近大峡谷，希望也会带他们出来。Bohrs开着第一辆卡车，Perceval开第二辆，Gwaine在前车顶上，所有在车里挤不下的人都挂在车外，分别警惕着高处、远处、前路、后路的敌情。Merlin在第二辆车上，_谢天谢地_，Arthur才有了点空间和时间整理思绪，集中到任务上来。

至少是直到Merlin的声音通过他分发的耳机传过来，坚定清晰。他用的是他自己的仪器，而不是设备帐篷发的那种。“转到E频道，大家报到。”

Arthur自动地伸手轻敲耳机，换到E频道。他是第一个上线说话的人，其他队员纷纷从命，线上传来微弱的嘀嘀声。“骑士1号确认。”

Leon的声音是第二个。“骑士2号确认。”

大家依次进行，直到Merlin的声音再次响起，这次难以置信地清晰贴近，像在Arthur耳边呢喃一样。他在余光里看到不止一个队员转身回头，想确认Merlin是不是忽然出现在了他们身后。就连Bohrs都向旁边看了一眼，他可从来不会把目光从前路移开。

“向大家致敬，女士们先生们，欢迎来到独家专用的骑士网络，”Merlin说。Arthur一清二楚地听到他骄傲的坏笑，简直如在眼前。他身后的Leon轻声笑起来，笑声也感染了其他队员，运输车里的紧张气氛大为缓解。“我们已经锁定在自己的私有频段，其他信号进不来，也出不去。A是指令频道，B是第一小队，C是第二小队，D是第三小队。全队网络广播在E频道，Excalibur的E。”

Arthur忍住一个微笑。Merlin念“Excalibur”的时候带着一点提气的急促，一点威尔士口音。发音那么好听，他想让Merlin再念一遍又一遍。他的思绪背叛了他，缓缓飘远，飘向他有多想听Merlin用同一个音调念出_Arthur，Arthur_。那点思绪还乐于助人地展开一幅画面，分明是Merlin喘息出他的名字时，让人脸红心跳的情形（和各种姿势）。Arthur紧闭双眼，提醒自己_集中注意_。

这实在不容易。当Merlin的声音几秒之后又从线上传来，集中注意也同样艰难。不说别的，光是听到Merlin的声音就让事情变得更糟。Arthur内心发出呻吟。

“有个好消息，也有个坏消息，”Merlin继续，声音和缓镇定。“小队内广播的范围是二点五公里，网络广播的范围是十公里。不管哪种广播，要是视野清晰无阻，广播范围会更远一些。A频道有卫星信号。但我们一进大峡谷，各层广播的范围精度都会受到影响。”

Arthur向前看去。天然形成的石柱和裂隙，随着车辆的行进变得越来越大。情况通报会上，有人提到丢失的巡逻队的无线电信号往好里说也是时断时续，还有人提到磁性铁矿沉积物很有可能破坏信号。Merlin当时的表情不快地扭成一团，他重重呼了一口气，花了几分钟匆匆地调整了设备，才给大家发下来。根据Arthur的经验，当地形跟他们作对的时候，没人有什么好办法，所以他现在十分好奇Merlin做了什么。

“不必担心，就算出了其他小队的广播范围，你们也不会SOL，”Merlin说，Arthur身后有人听到这个_大事不妙_的缩写，笑喷了出来。“无线电单元做过调整，运行原理是团结就是力量。你们要是一队人凑在一起，无线电信号会更好，也能联系到另一个小队。

“要是联系不到，或者你落了单，找一个安全地点，按一下自己单元底部的橙色键。这是重置按钮，但是我改了改，它现在能把所有的无线电功率聚集成一次发射，通过卫星标记你的位置，我们就会来救你。”

“真棒，”Leon说。Arthur不情愿地——默默地——表示同意。

“一会到了激战的时候，你们要是想在A频道广播，就要跟盒子凑得越近越好，”Merlin说。“盒子刚巧是我扛的。也就是说，你们要跟我凑得越近越好……”

“你想得美，”Owain在线上说。

“谁不想啊？”Gwaine也插嘴。Arthur咽下突如其来的一阵嫉妒。

“好啦，好啦，我足够给大家分，”Merlin说，语调该死的开心。Arthur想晃他几下好告诉他，不，不行，不管什么情况下Merlin都不准_邀请别人_，因为他是Arthur的，Arthur一个人的，而且……Arthur咬紧牙关，努力想把这股叛徒的思绪挤出脑海。Merlin什么时候牢牢嵌进了他心里？最惨的是，他连Merlin喜不喜欢_男生_都不知道。

不过下一秒钟，Merlin的语调就转向严肃。他说，“但是，认真的，要节约电源，除非迫不得已，尽量留在小队内广播上。电池里电源越足，紧急情况下卫星信号就越好。”

“我现在看到他们提醒过的沙尘暴了，”Gwaine说，无线电里他的声音粗哑，像是把自己固定稳妥，做好了沙尘迎面的准备。“从我们十一点钟方向过来。上个报告说它十个小时之后到，我们到时候就在坑里了。你这些新鲜玩具到时候还好使吗？”

Arthur扭着脖子，绕过Bohrs的大脑袋向远处的尘云看去。沙尘的边界模糊、向四周伸展开来，像是坏掉的棉花糖。灰色夹杂着深蓝，犹如地平线那边的一块霉菌。谁都不会看错。

要不是别无选择，Smith-Weiss原本不想派Excalibur进去——Arthur能理解不愿承认自己需要帮助的那种傲气，但是他们最近一次探测到的微弱信号显示，虽然巡逻小队的地点足够安全，但他们被包围了，接下来受到伏击还是炸成碎片只是个时间问题。最后一次信号是小队降落几个小时之前收到的，他们降落在灰蒙蒙的临时降落点，离匆忙搭建的指挥中心不到一公里。从那时起，每分每秒任务的前景都更加暗淡。“出发”命令的发出，不只是因为危机加剧，不只是因为沙尘暴临近，也是因为上层指挥官们迫不及待地想拿到巡逻队脏了手才弄到的东西。

“好使，”Merlin确认。Gwaine在暗示他的改造不够好，Arthur本以为他会更生气，但他要自信得多，像是只要他在，全世界没一样东西会出岔子。Arthur内心暗暗咕哝，但没把不同意见表示出来。他面对新队员过于自信的毛病，这也不是第一次了，但那些新队员都待不长。Merlin看起来对Arthur打击他信心的所言所行都视若罔闻，但这也没阻止Arthur一而再、再而三地尝试。

运输车停了下来，扬起的尘云大大遮蔽了视线。但车还没停稳，Arthur就下了车。这是一场快去快回的任务，没人给他们拖后腿——Arthur打头带队向大峡谷走去，他知道往哪儿走，所以连地图都不用查。没过多久，其他队员就跟在了他身后——峡谷入口是一个狭口，宽度只够两人并肩而行。Gwaine上一秒在他身旁，下一秒就代替他打了头阵。他肩头稳稳扛着冲锋枪托，随着他往远走去，射击范围扫过左右上下。

Gwaine根本不需要地图。他从小就学会了跟踪和打猎，论起用最短的时间从A到B，整个宇宙没人能望其项背。就因为他觉得基础定位课程根本没意义、反正他总是知道自己在哪儿，结果几乎被特勤队训练给刷下去。就因为他恨透了一动不动地坐着、学那些指南针上数字的含义，Arthur差点儿就失去了最好的侦查员。最后持续不断的演练、测试和培训终于有了回报，Gwaine最终高分通过了各项考验。

他仍然不肯用指南针。Arthur每年都给他买一个做生日礼物。Gwaine每年都把它当射击靶用。他漫不经心地想到，Gwaine的生日又快到了。

他们快速行军，因为时间紧张，也因为在完成任务的时候，Arthur从不给Excalibur太多余裕空间。小队只失败过一次——而且是Roman的错。

队伍跟在Gwaine身后行进，像是过了几小时那么久，才开始看到有人经过的痕迹。但这些痕迹都很陈旧，有几天了，不太需要急迫关注。从那时起大家就提高了警惕，等抵达分头行动的地点，人人都愈发警醒。

“转到全队频段，”Arthur停步之后说，给大家一点喝水和整理装备的时间。他也做了这些，按流程检查所有装备，又再复核了一遍，确保流程和习惯没有落下什么。还没等他叫谁帮他检查背包的搭扣，就感觉到背后一扯，有人在帮他看了。

他回头望去，但一看到是Merlin，谢字就被卡在了舌尖。Merlin双唇紧抿、眉尖微皱，神情专注地拉紧一个松开的搭扣。Arthur心率加速，但告诉自己说，心跳现在还没有降到基础水平，是因为自己体能不足。这完全无关于Merlin可爱至极的皱眉，咬着小小一点下唇，确保搭扣牢牢系好的认真模样。

Merlin拍拍背包，表示已经弄好了。但他没等Arthur打出发信号，就转到他身前。“你确定吗？”他问。

Arthur知道他问的是什么，他也当然确定无疑。他决定要把通讯员跟主力部队分开，全队人都扬眉惊讶，因为这种情形极为少见，甚至闻所未闻。通讯员可是队长和总部或者指挥中心之间唯一的直接联系。

“你跟Leon走，”Arthur坚定地说。

“但是万一——”

不管Merlin想说什么理由，他看到Arthur的眼神就住了口。“你要是对安排不满意，应该在指挥部就说出来，”Arthur说。看Merlin没再开口，他一点头。“小队间广播也能正常工作，对不对？你传达信息就行。”

Merlin明亮的眸子染上了犹疑，但他还是不情愿地点了头，说，“是，长官。哦，我差点忘了。你在E频道有优先权。敲两下，三十秒之内每个人都能听到你说的话。”

Arthur边走开，边明了地一点头，知道大家都在看着自己、听着他们的对话，也在奇怪为什么Arthur不把最薄弱的一环——说是最薄弱，只是因为他们不知道Merlin在战火中会如何表现——放在身边，好随时照看他。他并不在意。这都是为了确保任务万无一失，确保他们把巡逻队和指挥部觉得至关重要的那东西都救出来，一点儿也不是为了确保Merlin不在激战中心。

“各位都对好表。三，二，一——开始。” Arthur按下手表上的一个键，最后扫视了一次他的队员。“你们知道该怎么办。打赢再见。”

_加把劲_和_好运_这些含义都在里面，但从不明说。Arthur有种不讲道理的迷信，怕讲出不言自明的废话会给队伍带来厄运。

Merlin跟Leon、Perceval和 Owain一起出发，跑步行军以节省时间。这样等他们到了悬崖、开始攀爬，好抵达交火中心的另一头来掩护主力，就有更多时间可以用。另一队人用跟Leon小队一样的速度奔向东面，最后一队向北偏西方向行进，寻找需要爬进去的干涸瀑坑——最好是也能爬得出来——爬进去是用来躲避风暴的侵袭，爬出来是以防万一风暴里夹着急流，把他们冲到石灰岩间的不知何处，尸骨无存。

Arthur努力不去想这事。他分到那条路线的人都是体重最轻的——不算Merlin，因为他的额外负重把他全身的重量压过了两百磅，让他跟大多数队员成了同一个量级——体型最小的，更不用说最好最灵活的攀登选手。他们能做得到。

“好了，”Arthur说着查了查手表。他向Gwaine点点头，Gwaine不慌不忙地带起了路——他们是先遣队，也是主攻部队，他们的路线最直接，但面临着伏击和突袭的风险。他们需要等到指定的时间再发起袭击，给其他小队提前就位的机会。Lance跟着他们队，以免巡逻队有伤员需要紧急救护。Arthur强烈希望这种情况不会出现。

这是一段长而安静的行军跋涉。每当Gwaine发现上方或者前方的动向，打手势让他们暂停、快速前进、或者绕路躲避，大家就更加安静。每当他们到达一个地标，Arthur就核对地图，沿着前路滑动手指，看看还有多少公里路程要走，跟手表上的倒计时比对，确保他们时间充裕。Gwaine那混蛋，一次地图都没看过。

终于信号来了——握拳，两指前伸；Gwaine扭头扬眉，Arthur对这表情再熟悉不过。Arthur打手势说_向前观察_，Gwaine摇摇头，往上指向两点钟方向，再指十二点，最后指了一次九点，然后举起四根手指，转动手腕。意思是，前面八点钟方向的大石后藏着四个叛军，等Arthur的队伍向前冲锋，他们就会在队伍后方。

他们会被最先解决掉。

Gwaine又做了一次手势，指出了巡逻队的藏身之处。Arthur点点头，看了一眼表。Gwaine拍拍他的肩膀，开始往上龟速爬行，伏身到头顶岩架的一个有利位置。

四分钟的等待十分漫长，但他们都默默等着。Gwaine比别的队员还要耐心，因为他早就习惯等待了——除了他不乐意等的时候——终于，伴着一阵肾上腺素冲上Arthur的前额，时间到了。

Gareth搞定了八点钟方向的叛军，Gwaine把视野里的障碍扫得一干二净，还把第一次搜索没看到的叛军也消灭了。几乎同时，十一点钟方向炸弹引爆，一队叛军一起倒下。半自动步枪的火力在空中激荡，Arthur和Lance跑过空地，撑在突出的岩石上扫视侧面。肉眼确认是巡逻小队、并且没有受到威胁之后，Arthur喊道，“我们来把你们救出去。”

“还能再惊险点儿吗？”有人回喊。

“有伤员吗？”Leon问。

“有一个失血不少，肩伤。”Arthur一把抓住Leon的肩膀，把他拖开到对面，举枪向一个试图往他们方向溜来的叛军射了一枪。在这个距离，他就只需要一枪。他没有Gwaine的那支狙击枪，但Gwaine一旦倒下，他下一秒就能拿起枪，没人能发现他俩的区别。

“你们拿到包裹了吗？”

“我们拿到包裹了！”第一个声音确认道。

“好的——”Arthur正准备发令，他们身后传来一声巨大的爆响，一团浓尘升起，瀑布一样的落石雷鸣般地滚下来，堵住了撤离的路线。Gwaine从岩架上摔了下来，双脚落地没站稳，往前跌跌撞撞跑了几步才稳住身子，躲在一块大石后面。

“回程被堵住了，”Gwaine大喊，不过Arthur在耳机里就能听得清清楚楚。“我不知道这他妈的怎么回事！后面半个人都没有！根本没人！”

Arthur骂了一句。他有个备用计划——他有好几个备用计划——倒数第二差的选项就是沿着谷底，把巡逻队从大峡谷那一头带出去。他双击打开E频道，给所有人广播。

“所有骑士注意，这里是骑士1号。B继续前往一号撤离点。C和D，计划更改。我们要去二号集合点。把信息传达到总指挥部。确认。”

几秒钟的停顿之后，Merlin的声音沿线传来。那种胸腔深处的震感，把一道颤抖送下Arthur的脊柱。他能听到背景里的枪声，但有意忽略了它。“确认，骑士1号。信息已传达。确认。”

Arthur回头看了一眼。“伤员情况怎么样？”

“可以上路，”Lance喊道。

“好，咱们走。”

\---------------------------

D队鬼魅无声地一出现，叛军就四散逃开。Merlin半点儿不寻常的事都没做，跟队伍异乎寻常的轻捷毫无关系。

完全无关。

或者只有一点点。

事情是这样的。分给他们的那队叛军没有聚在一起，而是呈扇形散开，遍布地形中开阔的部分。只有几个人聚集在这里那里抽着烟，才让Excalibur D小队早在远处就注意到了他们。为了把他们消灭掉，也除掉石头缝里藏着的其他叛军，Leon把小队分开，分配了不同的目标——但Merlin赶在这之前转开身，趁没人注意低声念了一句什么，然后沿队走上前去，确保在不引起注意的情况下碰了碰每个人的背包。

新添的——但也是暂时的——隐蔽效果帮他们加速了行程，因为一下子他们就不需要太担心，会遇到来路上预想的交火——大部分叛军只看一眼，瞧见从大峡谷里鬼魅一般现身的特勤队员们，就四散奔逃。只有年轻人不太受这些残余的迷信思想影响，留下来交了火。他们下唇上挂着美国香烟，学着好莱坞电影的模样把自动武器扛在胯间，一点没有准确性和目的性。

B队的任务是解决大峡谷左支的敌军，C队正在救援被压制的巡逻队，D队在前方清扫侵略者的巢穴。远处有一堵岩壁忽然炸开，山石大量滚落，Merlin感到一阵防御性的惊慌流过全身。从他的位置可以看到，回程路线被截断了。B队能从那条路回去，但C和D队被彻底堵死，除非他们想迂回绕过去，而且……

_Arthur呢_？

他花了一刹那担忧自己的长官，但没时间感受自己五脏抽紧的疼痛。Owain大喊示警，告诉他们叛军的老兵们正在袭击。这些老兵早先在特勤队员神兵天降的时候吓得屁滚尿流，现在又从深处挖出了一点勇气出来，开始了还击。

Arthur的声音从通讯单元里沙沙传来，Merlin知道混蛋上尉安然无恙，感到一股无以名状的安心。

“所有骑士注意，这里是骑士1号。B继续前往一号撤离点。C和D，计划更改。我们要去二号集合点。把信息传达到总指挥部。确认。”

Merlin把信息记住——现在没时间传达，他们正在持续的火力之下。叛军数量不多——二十出头，他们冲来的时候也不顾收尾。Merlin的隐蔽咒语效力还在，所以没人注意到身后的Perceval和Owain。叛军被截断开来，一两个人狂奔逃命。等到全部清除的信号传来，也没人放松警惕，一点儿都没有。但Merlin熟练地向后伸手，打开与指挥中心通讯的盒子开关，趁还有机会，先把信息传达好。

“蜘蛛呼叫老鹰，收到，结束，”Merlin说，保持声音平稳。

“收到，蜘蛛，继续，结束。”

Merlin听出是_哈哈，你的耳朵像天线_中尉，皱了皱眉，但继续说，“蜘蛛请求开启二号集合点。”

“否定，蜘蛛，否定。天空环境恶劣。继续使用一号点。”

Merlin深呼吸。Arthur的意思非常清楚，不论刀山火海，指挥部说什么都没法改变集合点。小队知道有沙尘暴，知道有叛军，也知道从另一个集合点离开大峡谷的风险。除非有热核导弹掉在他们脑袋上，Arthur可不想听到指挥部试图让他们往其他方向去。

C和D队要想去一号集合点，无异于在每个队员头顶用红笔画个巨大的靶心。他们要想跨过那堆碎石，不可能不被对面的任何人、任何东西当成活靶子。他们根本没办法轻易跟B队会合，简直是自寻死路。

“确认，老鹰。我们在二号集合点见，”Merlin说，Leon朝他挑眉。Leon是小队长，所以只要Merlin转到A频道，他都会自动接通。

“否定，蜘蛛。否定！回到一号集合点！再说一次，回到一号集合点！”

Merlin皱起眉，回手摆弄盒子，模拟出信号杂音。“我听——不到，老鹰。再——说一次。”

Merlin让天线耳上尉又试了一次，确保假杂音响亮清晰，然后打断他，“好的，确认，老鹰。确认。两小时后在二号集合点见。”

Leon的唇边有一抹笑，Merlin冲他皱着眉，想装出无辜的样子，用口型说，“怎么啦？”

Leon把他看得清清楚楚，不过他没有吸一口气、开玩笑说要遵守指挥中心的命令（显然他们以为自己比现场部队懂得还多），而是简短明确地一点头，表情明显在重新打量着这个新队员。Merlin没让自己有时间琢磨，就把盒子转向C队频道，对Arthur说，“确认，骑士1号。信息已传达。确认。”

“好啦，”Leon对小队说，让他们留在指定位置。“咱们来清扫通路。骑士1号和队员们几分钟之后就会来找我们。咱们给他们点空间，喘口气，蓄个劲。准备好收到通知立即开火，保持警惕。”

队员们依次检查武器弹匣——绝不能所有人同时检查，否则就会被打个措手不及——然后在每人位置上报到。经过一段紧张的等候——他们能听到远处的枪响，从B队的位置传过来，但是枪声过了一会儿就小下来，一点一点，好像B队在有条不紊地消灭叛军的进攻力量，向前进行。下方传来更多枪声，像精巧的银铃一样回响，然后D队包围着C队和护送着的巡逻队，从峡谷攀援而上。

Arthur去跟Leon交流；Arthur走过去跟巡逻队带队的中士交谈；Arthur去查看巡逻队员的状态；Arthur去看了看C队的其他人和D队。

Merlin没在盯着Arthur。完全没有。

“D队转到C频道，”Arthur说。Merlin听到几声几乎重合的嘀嗒，原来的D队组成了新的C队。Merlin扫视巡逻队，轻易就发现了他们的通讯员，就走过去检查他的装备。

通讯员把背包剥下来，表情看起来如释重负，然后背靠着墙坐了下来，试图把拼命隐藏的颤抖从双手赶走。

Arthur带着一个奇怪的表情走近，站在Merlin身边，髋骨离Merlin的脸近得有点儿危险。Merlin没向他抬头致意，他就单膝蹲下来。“你能修好吗？”

盒子比Merlin的机器要小一点儿，不过只是因为这是个新型号，只有一个锁定的无线电频段。

“我要看看才知道，”Merlin说，咬住一只手的手套，用牙齿把手套扯下来。他前一刻手里拿上了工具；下一刻盒顶的外壳就掀了起来。他迅速看了一眼内部，排除了沙粒、流弹和腐蚀对接触的影响。电池没问题——还有……_噢，这个可不该出现在这儿_。

Merlin看向通讯员，排除了他的可能性。因为他瘫在身后的石头上，像是想尽可能地多休息一秒钟，完全不担心有人在摆弄他的设备。Merlin朝其他队员看去。大部分人都一脸疲惫，考虑到他们前几天身处的环境，那种紧张合情合理。他们在检查弹药，清点剩余的数量，心里知道过不了多久，就要全靠特勤队来救命了。没人把注意力放在他俩身上，除了……

Merlin在心里给一个下士做了标记，然后看了一眼Arthur。那下士棕眸棕发，肩膀过宽，站在离他们三英尺的地方，近得让人不舒服。“看着正常。不过有点腐蚀。这有可能就是原因。我得把它整个拆开，才能确定出了什么问题。”

他看见下士的肩膀放松了下来。

“我们需要直线通讯。该死，”Arthur小声咒骂。坚实的手掌拍上了Merlin的肩膀，Arthur站起身，给Merlin留下一道温暖舒适的触感，不知如何竟渗透了行军装备和防弹衣。他有点惊讶地抬头看Arthur，不过Arthur已经走开了。

“好了。装备好，两分钟后就位，”Arthur在耳机里说，确保每个人都听到了命令。他走过去跟巡逻队中士讲了一样的话。Merlin摇了摇头，小声嘟囔了几句脏话，然后把巡逻队的盒子原样装好，赶过去跟其他人集合。

他们在跑步行军——跑步这词用得有点夸张，因为巡逻队里有几个伤员，最多能拖拖拉拉地慢跑——跟着Gwaine。Gwaine在前面某处打头，带他们尽量快地离开这块地域，同时尽量减少伤亡。他们要在两小时内赶到二号集合点，登上等候在那里的直升机。Arthur也在前面，巡逻队在中间，其他特勤队员分散在前方、后方和周围。当下Merlin是一个人跑着，跟Leon一起殿后。那个可疑的下士在前面哪里，远在听力范围之外。Merlin回头瞄了一眼，碰了碰Leon，敲了敲耳机，一指按在唇上，按了盒子上的一个开关，硬是打开了一条跟Arthur的三人通讯线。

“Arthur。别动。这是你、我和Leon之间的安全线路。你之前问我巡逻队盒子的事情，盒子不正常。里面有一个高频追踪器，影响了他们的通讯信号。”

追踪器不比Merlin的小指大，稳稳地安在一个发射器旁边。要不是他一心想找异常的东西，根本发现不了。不过晶体管旁边这块不寻常的东西，虽然只有9伏电池的一半大，也确实是个异常。要是Merlin不是那个大家纷纷求助的专家，见过一次这东西，他也根本认不出它是什么。在威尔士驻扎的时候，智库时常给他送去战场上来的各种零件，让他评估、识别和分类。

这个追踪器从盒子汲取电源，发送坐标，它发出的高频信号足以干扰发向指挥中心的任何消息。

“我有办法可以干扰信号，但是我需要一个借口，在乱翻那人背包的时候，把泡眼抖腿下士给引开。”

线上一声柔软的哼声，可能是Arthur忍住了笑，接着是长长的沉默。“你也看见他了？”

Arthur的声音很低，几乎是气声。因为这是Merlin改装过的设备，多小的声音都能从线上传过来。

“很难看不见。我拿起盒子的时候，他看着就跟要痉挛了一样，”Merlin说。

接下来又是漫长的沉寂，只有Arthur柔和的呼吸声。Merlin觉得，从Arthur呼气的小小急促声，就能听出前面的地势高低。他忽然说，“把Gwaine加进来。”

Merlin很容易就办到了，然后说道，“Gwaine，你在Arthur、Leon和我的安全线路上。”

“Gwaine——”Arthur开口。

“快告诉我我们要对那些一直咬在身后的人做点什么，”Gwaine打断他，显得有点挫败。“他们开始发现我们的前进方向了，我很难带大家绕过他们。”

Merlin几乎——_几乎_——能感觉到Arthur的目光落在他身上，就像是他回头向Merlin责备地皱眉，怪他等了这么久才告诉他追踪器的事。

“我们会把他们解决掉的，”Arthur确认。“前面有岔路吗？”

“有，四条岔路，两条通往二号点，”Gwaine毫不犹豫地说，Merlin怀疑他根本没看一眼手里的地图。

“很好。带我们过去。我们兵分两路。”

Gwaine除了一声确认的哼声，一语未发。有几声嘀嗒，然后寂然无声，Arthur有点不快的声音从线上传来。“Merlin，把我从安全线路删掉。”

Merlin看了一眼正在坏笑的Leon，脸红了。“抱歉。马上。”

回到正常线路的感觉有点奇怪，像是雨滴落在一碗静水里的声音。但不论是否安全线路，这个频段都是Excalibur独有的，旁边的巡逻队进不来。Arthur说，“我们在前面的岔路口兵分两路。Leon，你带1队。Owain，追上Gwaine，确保你知道二号点在哪。我带2队。”

Arthur继续分配任务，把Excalibur分成两队。一队足够保护巡逻队继续向前，另一队包括Arthur、Gwaine、Merlin和另外两个Excalibur队员，还有巡逻队里五个相对而言跑动灵活的人——包括通讯员和那个可疑的下士。

“我们到达之前注意保密，”Arthur最后加了一句。

岔路口是被极为狭窄的峭壁包围的峡谷，就算岩壁没有光滑得像冰面上的香蕉皮，峡谷也实在太窄，从哪一个方向都爬不出去。一共有四条出路——他们的来路，两条向前，第三条向侧面曲折而去。Gwaine从第三条路回来，摇了摇头，然后去跟Owain讲了句话，他们就跟Arthur围在了一起。

Merlin想到，Arthur上辈子肯定学过表演专业。因为他的神态瞬间激动起来，他环望四周，脸上的焦虑半真半假。其实Merlin已经在无线电里听到了，前路二十分钟之内足够安全。

任务的重新分配非常简短，Excalibur的队员已经有所准备，所以毫无异议。但巡逻队的大多数人都抱怨起来，带队的中士看上去对于兵分两队疑虑重重。不过，他也同样不愿跟长官争吵。通讯员小声嘟囔“我希望这一队要爬的山路不要比另一队的长”。可疑下士一开始对拆分队伍紧张得要命，一等他意识到他跟背着神秘宝贵包裹的中士、背着追踪器的通讯员都被分到了一队，就一下子放松了下来。Merlin奇怪为什么没人注意到两个通讯专家都被分到了同一队，但他也不会对好运气挑三拣四。

“我们看看能不能把他们引开，”Merlin听到Arthur对Leon说。他们本来也要这么干，也就是把敌军的追踪器带在身边。Arthur意味深长地看了Merlin一眼，但没等他读懂就移开了目光。

现在到了分开的时候。Gwaine领头，考虑到危险程度的上升、敌军哨兵的靠近，他始终保持在队伍的视线里。他们队双倍速朝一条岔道跑去，那条显然不是通往二号点的。Merlin咬住舌尖，没把自己的发现脱口而出，而是抬头注视着逐渐变暗的天空，感受着头顶的微风。即将到来的风暴在轰隆隆地压下来。

Merlin的魔法在他皮肤之下嗡鸣，针刺般麻痒的感觉就像血液流回麻木的肢体。那种原始的力量回应着头顶旋转的自然之力，努力想逃脱Merlin的掌控。

他保持双眼直视前方，小声念出一句威尔士语的咒文，然后在头顶猎猎风声中稳住身子。他的魔法呜咽着，像只恳求出门玩耍的狗，而他微微地放松了一点，下意识地安抚着它。他放出无形的触手，探向Gwaine前方的小路。

他已经弄明白怎么抑制另一个盒子里的追踪芯片了。这需要等到没人注意，但等他们出发之后，没等半小时，叛军就把他们定位在了远离其他人的地方，这时Merlin就开始了工作。他放慢脚步，直到落在巡逻队的通讯员后面，假装是在殿后。然后他留在后面，留出足够远的距离，让魔法涌出短短一秒，不让任何人注意到他眸中的金光。他悄声念出一句咒语，包裹住巡逻队的无线电，把盒子的一切通讯信号全部切断。至少他本打算这么做。事实上，他感觉到自己弹飞了一对芯片，包括追踪器在内，同时大大消耗掉了电池里的电源。

_哎呦_。Merlin皱起了脸。

他们又分成了C队和D队，C队就要舒舒服服地乘直升机，回到相对安全的帐篷和金属掩体里，D队则要原地隐蔽，迎接这场像是当地有史以来最大的风暴。如果叛军打算进攻的话，应该会马上开火，这样等沙尘暴最激烈的时候，他们还有机会找地方躲藏。Excalibur则要想尽办法捣毁他们的计划。

“敌人来了，”Gwaine宣布，肾上腺素的气息沿着线路传来，在信息传达给巡逻队中士和队员时达到顶峰。“妈的，他们时间卡得真好。沙尘暴十分钟，或者十五分钟之后就到。”

“前面有掩护吗？”Arthur问。

“地图说前面有好几个山洞，但是地图也可能出错。”Gwaine说。“别担心，公主殿下。我肯定能找到好地方，满足你出类拔萃的奢华品味。”

Arthur的嗤笑声从线上传来，响亮清晰，Merlin发现自己笑了起来。

“Merlin？”

“搞定了，殿下，”Merlin没等他问就回答道。他也得到了一声嗤笑，就跟Arthur给Gwaine的一样，加深了他的笑容。

笑容没能持续多久。叛军正在朝他们冲来。

\-------------------

冲来的叛军就像是暮光里的鬼魂，睁大的双眼里满是佯装的勇气，害怕得满脸苍白，大张着嘴像在无言地尖叫。他们的半自动步枪不是为了准星而架在肩上，而是扛在胯间，子弹四射，完全是在浪费弹药。狭小的空间里充满了喊叫和动作，还有交火的子弹扬起的石灰岩块和岩尘，直到尘雾厚到能提供掩护，让人能继续飞奔，寻找掩体。

虽然Merlin声称已经处理掉了追踪器，Arthur还是预料到了叛军的进攻——就算追踪信号消失了，小队移动的方向也还是这一段大峡谷唯一的路。地面向地狱倾斜，石柱向上探得更高，在头顶不知什么光线之下，他们像是在永恒的阴影里移动。在其他一切都无比严苛的环境里，阴影里低了几度的凉爽算是唯一的仁慈。

Arthur单肩靠在一个角落，瞄准，扣下扳机。一个叛军微微向后一震，在自己的重量下栽倒。他身后的枪声逐渐减弱，连音调都发生了改变；一段段激烈的重笔涂抹，变成了清脆明晰的精准乐符。经过了漫长得像几个小时的一分钟，连这些声音都消失了。

Gwaine的枪让最后一个僵持的敌军陷入寂静。忽然之间，前路安全了。转弯之后一百英尺处是一条三岔路口，考虑到每一秒沙尘暴都可能袭来，他们要想彻底扫清行军痕迹，最好赶快行动起来。

“行动！行动！”Arthur大喊，手臂像风车一样旋转，做出快速的手势。Gwaine又打了头阵，Excalibur这一小队的人员一个接一个地跟上去，后面的巡逻队都带着疲倦沉重的表情。然后总算——_总算！他在干什么呢？_——是Merlin，他倒退着奔跑殿后，然后撞上了Arthur，急忙转身，然后——

他眼睛里有一道金色的光芒，像自带光源一样明亮闪烁，但一眨眼就消失无踪。Arthur告诉自己，那是光线的变幻，然后抬头去看盘卷着的沉重沙云，黑白灰交杂，翻滚激荡，像是一壶滚沸的开水。然后就像那样，一切都暂停了一下，一道不知为何无比执着的阳光照下来，穿过头顶稀薄的空气，天光赐福一般照在Merlin的头顶。

Arthur一时屏住了呼吸。

他盯着Merlin；Merlin也盯着他。是Merlin先意识到了他们站得有多近，是Merlin先踏出远离Arthur的一步，虽然还近得足以让Arthur的手钳住他肩膀。是Merlin先移开了目光，那么突然，那么羞涩，回头四处望去，假装自己在寻找进攻的敌人，而不敢看Arthur。

Arthur全身涌上一股潮红的热量，他对Merlin又拉又推，大喊道，“你他妈的在等什么呢！等雕花的邀请函吗！”

“可能有用的！”Merlin回喊，但是他动了起来，在石块间的岔路处往右跑去。

“妈的，_Mer_lin！左边！往左边！”

Merlin一停，一扭，一转，一绊，然后在不协调的笨手笨脚中终于找回了平衡，稳住了他的背包和枪。Arthur想，要是Merlin哪天弄明白了让他此时此刻没能摔倒在地的原因，可以打包出售给全世界笨手笨脚的人，然后一夜暴富。

他们呈单列纵队跑动，Arthur大腿肌肉的酸痛告诉他地势在上坡。然后突然之间，小径就被截断成一道峡谷，先浅后深，越往上爬越是陡峭。头顶的呼呼风声变成了尖声怒吼，音调高到刺人耳鼓，Gwaine刚刚来得及在无线电里发出警告，也一并大喊给巡逻队听，“_沙尘暴！_”

所有人瞬间急停，让自己做好准备。

Arthur扯开脖子上盘卷的布料，在脑后系住两端，尽可能把边缘塞进衣服，好挡住汹涌而来的沙粒和狂风。他在口袋里翻找到了护目镜，在胳膊上擦了擦戴上。

“单列纵队！一只手放在墙上，前面的小路在变窄！千万别让前面的人出你的视线！”Gwaine在大喊。Excalibur的侦查员给他们留了刚好足够的时间做好准备——对巡逻队来说刚好，对Arthur的人来说还有几分钟焦急的等待时间——然后他们继续前行，速度慢了很多。

有一分钟时间，只听到恐怖的寂静。然后震耳欲聋的哗啦一声从头顶砸下来，就像是天神之怒砸向地面，只不过那可不是天神，算不上是，只是恶灵与魔鬼把全沙漠的粗沙细尘、大小碎石都抓在一起，往他们头上扔下来。风飞驰旋转，切割、撕裂、刺痛着每一寸裸露的皮肤，让小队的行进变成绝望的爬行。

“……掩蔽……”有人问。Arthur不知道是谁；耳朵里灌满了呼号，他几乎都听不清词句。

“前面……那边……不远……”Gwaine回答。至少Arthur觉得是Gwaine。

Arthur过了一分钟才认出他前面的人是Merlin。荒唐可笑的Merlin，他背包里常规装备和通讯设备的重量加在一起，把肩带深深勒进肩膀。又倔又傻的Merlin，从不抱怨那些额外负重，从不介意满面灰尘地给队伍殿后，默默做着Arthur给的脏活累活，最多只嘟囔一声“混蛋”。

他忽然感到一阵剧烈的内疚。但一看到Merlin的护目镜带子让他的耳朵显得愈发醒目，内疚就被抛在脑后了。他努力忍住笑。笑只会让沙子刮进嘴里。

他继续前进，肩膀蹭着一侧的岩壁，脚步震动着岩架另一侧的路面。前面Merlin的身影模模糊糊，后面则空无一人。Arthur希望Gwaine带他们去的隐蔽所，真的像他在沙沙的无线电频道里承诺的一样近。他也大度地宽容了Merlin，相信静电杂音是周围狂风呼啸的错。

满是沙尘的风像鞭打一样，刮得他裸露在外的皮肤生疼。

他继续往前走，始终低着头。

他身后传来一道响声。好像是小声的呜咽。他把它当做风声，抛在了一边。

Arthur又听到了一次，这次更清楚一些。他放慢脚步，小心地回身，擦了擦护目镜上的沙尘，好看清后方。他周围只有风沙呼号，在身边形成一个有时垂直、有时水平的圆拱。看上去让人头晕目眩。

他继续向前走，但已经看不到前面的Merlin了。他加快脚步想赶上。刚刚只回头了一小会；他不可能落后那么多。

声音第三次响起，但这次分明是个单词。“救命……”

他敲了敲耳机。没有声音。

“_救救我。求求你。_”

他朝着声音的来处，向侧面看去——女人的声音。柔弱，迷人，因为风暴而沙哑。他徒劳地眯起眼睛，想看到说话的人。风暴本该压过她的声音，但他却听得一清二楚。他在想这是不是耳机的干扰，其实那女人在很远很远的地方。

Arthur又迈开脚步。现在前面看不到任何人了。他看不到Gwaine，他在队伍最前头；看不到Merlin，还有他好笑的耳朵。但是没关系，他只要再走快一点儿就能追上，这样就不会错过转弯，错过陷坑，错过山洞，错过头顶悬垂的石柱，或者错过Gwaine觉得能遮蔽风暴的不管什么地方。就像是要击败他的努力，狂风忽然吹得更猛，把他向后推搡，他感到军靴在忽然变滑的地面上移动，脚下的细沙像鹅卵石一样滚动。

“_救救我。求求你。救救我吧。Arthur。_”

Arthur猛然转身。

空无一物。只有狂风从头顶的山石裂隙里刮下来，一股股沙子打在他身上。然后他看到了，就在边上一点，一个被旋绕的风沙框出来的影子。一个女人，曲线分明，身形柔弱，举起双臂护着面庞。十英尺远，也可能是十二英尺，就在悬崖之外。

这不可能。Arthur脚下分明感到狭路的边缘，地面危险地摇摇欲坠。

那女人在向他走来。他能看到她伸出的手。

“_救救我，Arthur。给我自由。_”

她离他不远，但看上去够遥远了，因为她没法再靠近，只能朝他伸出双手。他能听到她的哭泣。

“没事的！”他喊道，大脑仍然没有适应一个女人在这里出现的事实，独身一人，冒着风暴，出现在大峡谷里。“我带你去安全的地方！”

Arthur立刻就后悔开口说话了，因为细小的沙尘穿透了他蒙着脸、盖着口鼻的布料，刺痛了喉头。他一只手摸着岩壁，四处摸索，找到了狭路的边缘。他一只脚在边缘站稳，然后伸出手臂。

他离得很近了，但还不够。“你得伸手！”

他咳嗽了起来，满心希望自己能把沙子吐出来。

她好像没听到。“女士！抓住我的手！”

Arthur努力探身，想够到她。

冰冷的手指——那么冷，他隔着手套都能感觉到——小心翼翼地抓住了他的手掌，然后握紧了他。Arthur放下了一点心，把手往回拉，带她往岩架走。他希望自己能看得清地面，这样就能给她带路，告诉她在哪儿要跳一下、迈一步，好走上他站着的小路。他站稳身子，以免她滑倒。

一股大力狠狠拽了一下他的手臂，把他扯离了岩壁，直到他用双手拉住那女人，全身向后倾斜，努力把她拽上岩架。因为她肯定是滑倒了，而且——天呐！她比Arthur还重——她在把他往下拉。他的大腿因为用力而酸痛。

他猛地收回一只手，想抓住岩壁，但另一个东西抓住了他的胳膊，把他往岩架上拉回来。

一声女人的尖叫。突然之间，Arthur的胳膊被往上扯去，他被拉离了地面——不可能！他悬在空中，拼命挣扎，想挣脱一只胳膊上冰冷的掌握，而抓住另一只胳膊上的手掌。

风向忽然改变，他飘了起来，像被抽去了骨头，一点重量都没有；面前的影子变幻糅合，不再是个女人的样子了，那是……他面前的风沙里忽然出现了一张脸，边缘锋利，棱角分明，模样奇异，黑色的眼睛像被内部一道危险的光芒照亮，巨口大张，露出一排又一排锋利的牙齿。

它撞上了什么东西。一堵墙。一面盾。某样东西。Arthur不知道那是什么，因为那张脸，那个怪物，那个东西猛地向后一缩，尖叫哭号着消失了。把Arthur悬在空中的力量忽然消失了。他摔了下去，一只脚的鞋跟挂住了狭路，地面松动塌陷，然后他就沿着挂满沙子的石灰岩滑了下去。他太过震惊，忙着想风里的-沙子里的-那张脸——_操！那是他妈的什么东西！它想吃了我！_——而来不及想自己在_摔落_的事实。

也把救他的人一起拉了下来。

“_妈的，Arthur！_”

Merlin。是Merlin。坚实可靠的，毫无怨言的，_这个蠢货到底在干什么_的Merlin。Arthur扭动身体，手脚并用想抓住任何东西，拖慢他们下落的速度。因为如果他生命里只有一个目标，那肯定就是别把自己摔扁在大峡谷的岩底，结束自己精彩绝伦的军旅生涯。还没等他抓住什么东西，他就感觉到自己停了下来，就这么停了下来。他抬头看向Merlin拉着他手臂的方向，在那双眸子该在的地方，只看到一道金色光芒。但是不对，那只是Merlin护目镜上的奇怪反光，不是别的，不是奇怪的东西，绝不是那样。

“_Arthur！往上爬！上面有个岩架！_”

他不明白自己为什么能把Merlin的声音听得这么清楚，明明耳边充满了呼呼的风声和血液的奔流。但他不想抱怨。他沉下军靴，滑了一两次，一寸一寸地把自己撑起来。他什么都看不见，只跟随着Merlin手臂的指引。岩架肯定不远，因为Merlin的胳膊哪有那么长，另外_他什么时候变得这么有力的，明明瘦得像牙签一样_，终于，他摸到了地面，坚实、平坦、水平，不再会在他身下碎塌。

“_加把劲！我看到个山洞！_”

Merlin挣扎着站起来，也把Arthur拉了起来，始终不曾放松对Arthur胳膊的掌握，然后带他沿着新路走了十步，十五步，二十二步，终于到了Arthur在天杀的风暴里根本看不见的神秘山洞。有那么一瞬间，美好的一瞬间，他们像是踏进了龙卷风眼里，风一点都没在拍打他的身体，沙一点都没在撕扯他的皮肤，周围一片寂静，除了他自己不规则的呼吸声之外，一点声音都没有。

Merlin把他拉进山洞更深处，远离风沙钻得进的洞口，到了温度凉爽、略为潮湿的地方。他这才放开Arthur的手臂，瘫倒在地，扯下他可笑的领巾，喘息了起来。

Arthur下一刻也瘫在他旁边。他红围巾的结一点都不想被解开，他只好把围巾跟护目镜一起生扯下来，蹭得受伤的皮肤生疼。过了不知多久，他的肺才不像要爆炸，他的心脏才停止狂奔。但他一恢复，就从背包里拿出一只小手电，照亮了山洞。

他看向Merlin。Merlin根本没费事摘下护目镜，而是就那么坐在那儿，筋疲力尽。Arthur又再打了他几下，狠狠推了一把他的手臂。

“你他妈的以为自己在干什么，Emrys？”

Merlin瞪着他，惊讶地张大嘴——_现在别去想那对唇，妈的_——然后把护目镜推上眉毛。“救你不知感恩的小命？”

“我能保护我自己！”

“做得可真棒，对不对？”Merlin还嘴。“落单在后面，差点儿跳着舞掉下山崖？”

“你应该保持队形的！”

“你也是！”

“你这傻瓜！”

“混蛋！”

一阵大风刮过洞口，风声遮住了Arthur的“蠢材！”和Merlin的“莽夫！”。Arthur一时无语，瞪了一会眼，问，“莽夫？真的假的？你活在哪个世纪？”

“滚，”Merlin怒道，声音低沉徐缓，闷闷不乐。

Arthur嗤笑了一声。他们没再看彼此，也没说话，就在外面怒吼的风暴声里有点尴尬地安静坐着。

“其他人都没事吧？”Merlin问。Arthur也在想这件事。

他转身，阴沉地瞪了Merlin一眼，摇摇晃晃地从背包带下钻出来。“只要其他人_像他们应该做的那样_保持队形，跟着Gwaine到了掩蔽所，他们就没事。”

Merlin点了点头，眼神低垂。“对。你或许是对的。”

“我当然是对的。他们是我一手训练的。他们肯定没事。”Arthur说。

他们又陷入一阵安静，只有衣料摩擦声，金属划过岩壁声，还有翻找东西的声音。Arthur把一条蛋白棒掰成两半，把一半给了Merlin；没必要在等风暴平息的时候，让任何一个人饿肚子。他嚼着花生酱口味的蛋白棒，从军用水壶里喝了几口温吞吞的水，把食物咽了下去。

“你在服从命令上差得一塌糊涂，你知道吧，”Merlin说。

“什么？”

“我又不是唯一打破队形的人。是你先打破的。”

“闭嘴，Merlin。”

“我是说，谁能干出这事？在沙尘暴里？除了前面几英尺的那个人之外，什么都看不到？你是停下来撒尿了还是怎么着？观赏风景？游览名胜？”

“Merlin！”

“怎么啦？”

“闭嘴！”

Arthur揉着眼睛，一秒之后才发现不该这样，但太迟了；粗糙的手套磨痛了眼睛周围敏感的皮肤，护目镜没遮住这块地方。Merlin看着比他还要糟，他白皙光滑的皮肤显得粗糙红肿，一块块从颧骨到额头到眉毛。

“你没看见吗？”他问。他不知道怎么描述听到的那女人，在风暴里见到的那怪物，所以他试都没试。但他还是得问一句。

Merlin的双唇微张，轻轻嘟起来，双眉扬起，然后咬着面颊内侧。Arthur见过有人撒谎之前会做出这种表情。但这表情来得快去得也快，Arthur能肯定Merlin连怎么撒谎都不会。

“没？”Merlin回答，但音调更像是个问句，就好像他不确定这答案对不对。Arthur不知道自己是更想一掌拍上他后脑，还是更想表达感激之情。他向后仰头，合上双眼。一切都很诡异——女人的声音，风沙里的怪物，它撞上空中那个无形又坚实的东西，Merlin双眼像金子一样闪烁的样子……但是那是因为护目镜。是眼镜。对。

风暴总觉得像是要变小，但每次Arthur坐起来望向洞口，风都重新加速，把一股沙尘猛地推进洞来。

“这风暴要多久来着？”他问。

“两小时吧，”Merlin说。

“我们到底在哪儿？”

“在洞里？”

Arthur看着Merlin在他的怒视下瑟缩起来，不由得心满意足。Merlin挪动身子，把后兜扯开，展开一张地图。他把地图朝光线倾斜，探身看着，修长纤细的手指划出了他们的行军路线。“你又是怎么知道这儿有个洞的？”

Merlin一缩。“我看到的。呃。风停了一下。”

风可没停。一丁点儿都没停。就算真的停了一下，Arthur也该能看到山洞才对——而且就算他看到了，他也会不屑地跟Merlin争论，说这不过是个海市蜃楼，催他还是赶快去找Gwaine的队伍。Arthur往后靠，琢磨着自己的报告里要怎么解释。“行吧。风停了一下。”

他想着，Merlin不可能有那个力气把Arthur拉上岩架，更不可能在一开始就稳住他们两个人，让他们没能一路滚到谷底。他觉得这归功于肾上腺素。

“哦，呃。我们离得不远。看，我觉得这儿是Gwaine想带我们去的地方，我们大概在这下边的某个地方，”Merlin说，指着地图上的两个点。Arthur需要倾身向前才看得到，但他点点头。看起来没错。

他猛地往后退了一点，发现自己离Merlin有多近，近到能在沾满石灰岩粉的汗水下闻到_他的味道_。他吞咽了一下。

“无线电能用吗？”

Merlin又是一惊，或者是惊讶于Arthur还在跟他讲话，或者是惊讶于Arthur还需要问。“嗯，对，应该能。除非我们头顶的岩层太厚，而且两队之间有一整块铁矿石。他们在上面这里，我们在下面这里。”

Merlin很有帮助地在空中挥着手，指着中间的某一点。“要是我们中间的铁矿石太厚，我们就需要爬上去，才能跟他们通话。”

Arthur敲敲耳机，但是除了静电噪音什么都没有。他冲Merlin扬起眉毛。

“稍等。马上。”他对盒子做了点什么，然后朝Arthur鼓励地点点头。一秒之后，他就听到了通讯线甜蜜清晰的声音。“Gwaine？”

“操！Arthur！你在哪儿呢？你没事儿吧？看见Merlin了吗？你们刚才没出现……”

“我们没事儿。在一个山洞里，离你们大概一公里半。”他问了一句，好阻止Gwaine开口问他们怎么跑得那么远，“大家都还好吗？”

“胳膊腿都在。”

“很好。沙尘暴可能把叛军打散了，现在追踪器也坏了，”Arthur看了看Merlin，Merlin肯定地点点头，“我们往集合点去的路畅通无阻。当心着点那个下士。他有可能会逃，我们到那头之前，我要看到他被制住。要是有必要，就把他绑起来。”

“收到，”Gwaine说。显而易见，他很想问发生了什么，但他至少有足够的意识，知道该等到他们喝酒养伤的时候再问。

“好。找地方隐蔽，等风暴过去。天一晴就往前走，我们随后追上。”

Arthur瞧了一眼Merlin，Merlin正靠着一堆石块，试着让自己坐舒服点。他呼出一口气，伸手过去关了手电，好节省电池。他看得一清二楚，知道山洞这么小，没什么藏身之处，更放不下叛军，所以风暴结束之前他们足够安全。他长叹一口气，“正好可以合个眼。”

Merlin没回话。Arthur戳了戳他。

“你要是一直戳我，还合什么眼，”Merlin嘟囔道。

Arthur叹了口气，摇摇头。他向后靠去，让自己坐得舒服一点儿，好等风暴平息。

等他们追上Gwaine和其他人——叛变的下士已经被捆住双手、缚在背后——直升机已经降落，大家都在登机了。Gwaine朝他走过来，Lance跟在后面。Merlin径直往前走去，边走边把沙子从无线电盒里抖出去。Arthur看着他，发觉他缺了点什么——或者说是他_赢得了_什么——他把红围巾扯了下来。

“Merlin！”

“哎？”

Arthur举起那块红布。“你掉了这个。”

“那不是——什么？哦！”Merlin的表情转瞬之间从迷惑变成领悟又变成喜悦，笑容像大漠阳光一样明亮。

_妈的_，Arthur想。_他再这么笑下去，我就完蛋了。_


End file.
